Tsukiataru Tasekai
by del-kaidin
Summary: Four beings are pulled from different worlds and times to defeat Naraku in a world where Inu Yasha never met Kikyou and Kagome never fell through the well. How do you purify the jewel when you don't have a miko? With Love of course.
1. Death brings them together

This story started with a conversation, two writers discussing how two of their characters would react to one another. I advise reading my story "Two Beginnings and an Intermission" and if you haven't read any of her stories Tiranth's. There will be some revealations in this story of Leena's past and I'm sure of Taka's. This story is mostly for fun, even though it does have a plot... but we'll get to that.  
  


**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth. Prologue  
Leena's Side **

  
  
The rain fell softly, as if the heavens themselves were crying at the loss. Through the rain she walked, her emerald silk kimono soaked, her silver white hair plastered to her head, no longer hiding the ears atop her head. She heard the whispered comments from the doorways as she walked on. She didn't care, she'd heard worse and from her own father no less. Her slow steady steps finally led her to the Kamiya dojo. She didn't know how long she stood there when the seventeen year old boy slid the door open. So like and unlike his father at that age.   
  
"Miss Leena, come in out of the rain. Mother will be happy to see you."   
  
Leena smiled at her godson, "No Kenji-chan, your mother will be pleased to see me, I think happy is to strong a word now. But, take me too her." She followed him into the, by now, familiar courtyard. Her eyes took in the laundry lines knowing she would never see him there again and tears welled in her eyes. With steely determination she fought them back, Kaoru needed her strong now, not weak.   
  
Then the scent reached her, his personal scent the smell of blood and innocence was still there but succumbing to the stench of decay. If she hadn't believed it before that alone confirmed it. The Battousai was dead. She moved towards the scent and stepped into the small room. He lay there his face peaceful, finally in death he had achieved the peace he had always sought. She knelt beside him, wishing she could bring him back yet knowing he would hate her for it if she could. Gently she reached out and stroked the red hair for the last time. Softly she whimpered. Bending further she brushed his cold lips with her own for one last time. No one could hear her softly whisper, "Seijuurou Hiko the fourteenth, the last master of Hiten Mitsurugi, rest well. I will guard your family with the same vow I gave you all those years ago, Kenshin."   
  
"Leena, you came."   
  
Turning she forced a smile for his mate. "Of course I came Kaoru-san. You didn't think I wouldn't did you?" As she rose the smell of magic filled the air. "Kenji! Get your Mother out of her." Her claws shredded the obi of the kimono and it fell to the ground leaving her standing in her taijiya armor. She screamed as the magic hit her and felt herself pulled away to where she didn't know. Blackness spread from the edges of her vision pulling her into itself.   
  


**Taka's Side **

  
  
She waited, hiding among the branches of the cherry trees, until the others had gone. Then when the full moon was at its peak she dropped silently to the ground and walked slowly toward the grave. Her golden eyes took in the sight of the fresh grave as she knelt before it, bowing low so that her shoulder length hair brushed the ground. She heard the sound of bare feet approaching and whirled to face the intruder.   
  
"He wanted to see you one more time before he died," Kaoru said softly as Taka relaxed seeing it was her nephew's mate.   
  
"Gomen Kaoru, I have been away. I did not receive the message until this morning," she replied, returning her eyes to the grave.   
  
The two women were silent as they both paid their respect to the dead swordsman. Taka couldn't help but think that she had no family left to her other than her grandfather now. Well, there was Kenji. "How is Kenji?" she asked.   
  
Kaoru forced a smile, "Glad you didn't come."   
  
Taka snorted. "He never did like me much."   
  
"I miss him Taka, I never did like being parted from him after he came into my life."   
  
She didn't know how to respond to the woman's sadness. The death of most of her family had left her with little to give to others. Kaoru finally left the hanyou alone by the grave. "Now you are truly at peace," she whispered.   
  
After a few more moments Taka rose to leave. Suddenly she felt as if someone were watching her. The hair on her neck stood on end, the red glow began to creep into her eyes, and she emitted a low and threatening growl. Something seemed to knock into her from behind, causing her to fall forward but she never hit the ground. The world went black around her as she was pulled into darkness.   
  
  
  



	2. The Meeting

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth. Chapter 1 The Meeting**

  
**

Taka 

**  
  
Every muscle in her body was screaming at her, as if she had overworked them. Taka slowly became aware of the feel of dirt beneath her cheek and sunshine on her back. Her eyelids slowly unveiled her golden eyes only for her to find that her vision was somewhat blurred. As she pushed her self to a kneeling position, she was somewhat comforted to realize that she was still in the yard of the Kamiya Dojo. She put a hand to her head, which was throbbing and then rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear her sight. It seemed to work. What the hell had happened? Whatever had hit her hadn't done it hard enough to warrant being knocked unconscious. How long had she been out anyway? Taka rose to her feet to go into the dojo and ask Kaoru what was going on. An unfamiliar scent tickled her nose. It smelled like an inu. She could also smell the acrid scent of fear tingeing Kaoru's cherry blossom scent. The dojo master was standing on the porch. Her frightened eyes looking first at Taka then into the room in front of which she stood. Taka snarled. Whoever dared to hurt her nephews mate would pay dearly. As she sprinted toward Kaoru, Taka flexed her claws. When she got closer she could see the object of Kaoru's fear. The woman was obviously youkai; she had a pair of furry white ears poking from beneath a mane of long silver-white hair. She was dressed in the armor of a taijiya. A viscous snarl escaped Taka's lips as she threw her left hand forward. From the tips of her fingers flew a whip of golden light, an ability she had inherited from her grandsire. Kaoru screamed.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She fought her way through the darkness, Kaoru and Kenji were in danger. If the magic was strong enough to cause her to black out, the two humans under her protection had to be in mortal danger. As if in answer she picked up the scent of Kaoru's fear. As her eyes opened she took in two facts. One Kaoru was standing in the door looking out into the courtyard and then back at her. The woman's eyes were filled with terror. The second, Kenshin's body was gone. Leaping to her feet she saw what was terrorizing Kaoru. Why she hadn't picked up the youkai bitch's scent bothered her momentarily, until her other senses kicked in - the woman was furious. She examined her soon to be opponet as the woman crossed the courtyard, deep blue hakama and white gi the drape of the cloth would hide her body's movements somewhat. Then she stared at the face, golden eyes, a crescent moon in the forehead. So the bastard lied to Uncle Inu when he said he'd not taken another mate. She heard the snarl and answered it with her own growl. As the whip so like her sire's sprang from the woman's finger tips, Leena fell back in a slow easy backflip, her hours of practicing the kata payed off. She spun Desu in hand and in Inu Youkai spat at the woman. "If the bastard wants me dead he should send better than a whelp like you. You dare threaten Kaoru? Where is Kenshin's body? Answer me."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The woman back flipped easily from the first lash of her whip, which didn't surprise Taka, given the fact that the woman was youkai. The words that fell from her snarling lips as she drew a sword that screamed for blood more than her grandsire's Tokijin, however gave her pause. "If the bastard wants me dead, he should send better than a whelp like you. You dare threaten Kaoru? Where is Kenshin's body? Answer me."   
  
So she was trying to confuse her with petty words was she? She snapped the whip at her side, letting it fade away and answered in kind. "You're lies will not work on me," she replied calmly, the perfect emulation of her grandsire. She beckoned to the youkai. "Come, you think to defeat me?"   
  
Kaoru's fear was building. She was edging away from between them. The fear stink served only to fuel Taka's desire to sink her claws into the one who was causing it. She waited, now remembering Sesshomaru's advice. "Let your enemy strike the first blow." Well she had not let the silver-haired inu strike the first blow but she would certainly let her try to strike the second. Taka backed into the courtyard slightly, encouraging her to come out into the open, eyes gazing coldly at her opponent   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She saw the encouragement in the red heads eyes to follow. A soft smile played about her face. Obviously Sesshomaru wanted his newest child to kill the elder. But she'd been taught to fight by the best. She remembered Sango's lessons. Pausing she leaned Desu against her leg and calmly pulled her hair back with a practiced flip she had knotted the hair to hold it away from her opponents hands. She passed Kaoru and the scent of the woman's fear surprised her. "Don't worry Kaoru. This bitch will not harm you or Kenji."   
  
As she stepped into the courtyard she let her eyes travel learning every building, tree, post, anything that could be landed on, or used. Finally she took in her opponent. "So Dear old Daddy." She let her words drip with the hatred she felt for him, "Didn't have the courage to face me huh? So whelp, who's your mother? Some Kitsune vixen that was panting after him? Oh by the way, chibi hime, I don't lie." She sheathed Desu and stood prepared hand on hilt "Since I fight you to defend his family, I'll fight you with his style. Come, let's dance." She watched her silver eyes glittering behind her bangs.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Confusion whirled within her. "Daddy?" Was this inu some how related to the kuso that had been her father? Courage to face her? What was she talking about? "Don't let her make you drop your guard." Chibi hime, huh? She wouldn?t call her that for long. Pup she may be to this old hag but she'd studied with both her grandfather and learned a trick or two from her nephew. Taka was even more surprised when her opponent claimed she was defending her nephew's mate and son and that she was going to use Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi. "I don't know what delusion you are living in, mesuinu. Talk all you want about the kitsune filth that was my father but you will not disgrace my mother or nephew!"   
  
Taka drew her sword and immediately flung it at her opponent, charging in after it, wanting to rend with teeth and claw.   
  
**

Leena 

**  
  
Her opponent had no control, to rise so easily to such simple bait. She dodged the sword easily as the pup charged her she leapt into the welcoming embrace of the air. She hadn't tried this since getting Desu and was pleasantly surprised at the height she was able to achieve. She laughed as the pup's headlong dash carried her beneath her. Gracefully she landed behind her. "Sorry pup, no claws and teeth. You want me use your sword. Delusional? That is funny." She bent and picked up the girl's sword and threw it to her. She was beginning to understand her Uncle's fondness for throwing insults in battle. "Sango-sama taught me never to fight an unarmed opponent. So your father is the kitsune? Hmmm strange, I am certain the old dog, has not taken a mate again. So if you aren't Sesshomaru's daughter how did you get the crescent moon on your forehead? Hmm pup?" Leena knew she was pushing the girl, she could feel the girls youkai fighting for control. "Besides, you haven't answered my questions. What have you done with Kenshin's body?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She cursed herself for being so stupid as the other youkai dodged her sword and leapt into the air. Had she learned nothing? She knew this opponent was not one to understimate. The sword she carried was proof enough of that. Taka snarled again as she regained her balance and caught the sword as it was thrown. She was trembling as she tried to control the youkai inside. If this woman was so intent on asking quesions then she would answer them. "Since you seem so interested," she spat as she tried to calm herself, "Sesshomaru is my grandsire. My mother is his daughter out of Rin. As for Kenshin's body, it's right over..." She trailed off as she turned to point to the grave. It was no longer there. "What in all hells?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
'Her mother was WHO?' Leena could no longer contain her anger. She didn't hear anything else the youkai said. With a short hop she was in front of the red head. Easily she knocked the sword out of the woman's hand. Her clawed hand wrapped around the throat of the liar in front of her. "Since I know for a fact that Rin died giving birth to ME, and I am the only child she bore. Since I also know that I have whelped NO PUPS. You will cease spouting such lies and give me the truth. Or do you truly wish to fight Amatsuotome?" She pleaded with her eyes for the woman to let another lie pass her lips.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Before she knew what was happening Taka found herself with no sword and the strange youkai's hand wrapped around her throat. This woman claimed to be the daughter of her grandfather and Amatsuotome? She felt fear clench her stomach as the silver eyes glared at her, the promise of death held within. Now that that the youkai had made her claim Taka could see some of her grandsire in the one who held her. What could that mean? Pulling at the hand around her throat, trying to loosen it so she could talk, Taka gasped. "I have never lied. Grandsir never allowed it."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She felt the hands pulling her hands away from the woman's throat and her gasped response. She opened her mind and broke through the youkai's barriers finding the truth of the words in her mind. Her hand released it's hold. "You speak the truth, pup. But how can this be?" She allowed the woman to see her own history, hiding only the things that she kept to herself. Her eyes returning to their normal emerald green. She pulled from the youkai's mind.   
  
"Stay away from my Mother, monsters."   
  
Leena turned to face her godson. He stood ready to attack.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka breathed deeply, reeling from the memories this hanyou had shared with her. She wondered the same thing as the green eyed one. How could this be? "Stay away from my Mother, monsters."   
  
Taka turned to face Kenji. He looked so much like his father, standing there with his sword the Sakabatou ready to attack. Just what she needed. "Kenji, go back with your mother. I dont have time to deal with you right now."   
  
"Shut up monster! You wont get away with this," with that the boy charged.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena watched as Kenji charged. She couldn't allow him to harm the hanyou beside her, she could consider the red head her niece, she supposed. She moved under his sword and gently flat handed his chest sending him flying across the courtyard. She knew her godson, in any world, was to much his parents child and would soon attack again. "Look you and I need to talk." She said to the red head, her eyes never leaving Kenji. "Meet me at the Sunset Shrine."   
  
She saw Kenji leap and knew he planned to attack using Ryu Tsui Sen. 'Good form' she thought as she waited for the blow to connect. It would hurt like hell, but she refused to attack the boy, luckily he was using the Sakabatou.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She couldnt believe what she was seeing. The silver haired one was going to stand there and let Kenji hit her? She had prevented the boy from attacking her which had thouroughly confused the hanyou. Now she leapt into the air, wrapping her arms around the slender boy, pinning his own to his side. As they fell she turned so that she recieved all the impact from the landing. Taka released Kenji as they rolled and sprang to her feet. Running past the stranger she grabbed her wrist, Kenji was getting to his feet yelling for the monsters to stop and face him. She didnt speak just pulled the stranger along with her as she sprang up and over the wall.   
  



	3. Getting To Know You

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth. Chapter 2 - Getting To Know You**

  


**Leena **

  
  
She still couldn't believe that the young pup had actually pulled her over the wall. It had to be the shock of too much turmoil in too short a time. Otherwise her natural instincts would have put a stop to it. She knew the red headed hanyou in front of her had something that, she had long since given up on. The love of a certain Inu Taiyoukai. It made her smile to realize at least in one reality her sire hadn't walked away from his daughter. Her last visit with him flashed into her mind, squelching any hope she might have of this new knowledge softening his resolve. So strong was the memory she didn't realize she was sending this one into her companions mind.   
  


******* **

  
  
"Why did you bring that hanyou, little brother?" His voice was the same, cold, cruel, heartless yet soft as silk.   
  
"She's your daughter, Sesshoumaru. She does have a name, it's Leena." Inu Yasha spoke softly.   
  
"That hanyou whelp, is none of my concern. It should have been left to die at birth. It is not to enter my home." He turned and walked back into the fortress.   
  
"It's all right Uncle Inu. I'll just wait in the forest with Shippo." She turned and walked away, she allowed nothing to betray her feelings. Sadness, she had finally begun to believe her Uncle that maybe he would accept her. Anger, at allowing herself to have such a foolish dream. Silently she vowed to never allow him to hurt her like that again.   
  


******* **

  
  
She realized they had stopped and looked to her companion. "What?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She shook her head, pressing her fingers to her temples, trying to rid her mind of the images the Leena was sending her. She didn't want these memories. They hurt. She didn't understand how she was seeing the silver haired inu's memories. She didn't understand how both Leena and her own mother could be the daughter's of Sesshomaru and both be the only child. Why was Kenji attacking her? Why was Kaoru afraid of her? Neither ningen seemed as though they recognized her at all. Why had her grandsire turned away from this daughter and not her own mother? So many questions and no answers. Her mind was reeling from the thoughts and feelings coming from the woman beside her and from her own confusion. Finally as the memory came to an end, Taka stopped and waited. She wanted to return to Sesshomaru's castle, to the only being left to her but this hanyou had said they needed to talk. Maybe she had answers to her questions. They were far enough away from the Kamiya Dojo to talk in peace. Finally Leena turned to her. "What?" she asked.   
  
Taka shrugged, pushing aside all the sadness, anger and confusion. "You wanted to talk," she said coolly, perching on a nearby boulder. "So talk."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Sensing the pups confusion, Leena sank to the ground. 'Great.' she thought 'Damn pup is going to make me do all the thinking.' She rubbed her temples for a moment gathering the facts and began speaking. "Ok we need to figure out exactly how we got to this... reality, and it has to be different from where we are both from. Your mind tells me you are who you say you are. I think I've shared enough of my memories for you to know I am who I say I am. We both knew Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji - obviously in different ways. You knew Kenshin as your nephew, I knew him as a umm .... partner. Kaoru is terrified of us both. Kenji wants to attack us both. The only thing that makes since is that we have been pulled into another reality. So, what do we do now?" She looked up at the pup, awaiting her answer.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka put her foot against the rock, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand as Leena spoke. What she said made sense. Taka had seen into the others mind and obviously Leena had seen into hers. She knew that Leena's explanation was the only one that worked. Her golden eyes narrowed as she thought. She remembered the strange sensations she had felt in the dojo yard last night. She remembered feeling eyes upon her then the darkness had came. "We find the kuso who brought us here and give him a taste of our claws, but first," she said standing, "I want my grandsire."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Agreed we find what ever or who ever brought us here. Any ideas who would do such a thing? The only one with enough power to do something like that would be, I guess Naraku, except he's been dead for a long time. Well, at least in my reality. What about yours?" She ignored the other comment. No way was she going to put herself in his path again.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka shook her head. "Inu Yasha and Kagome killed him long ago and I killed Byouka before Kenshin was born...so I have no enemies I know of." Realizing Leena had ignored her desire to go see Sesshomaru she pushed again. "Maybe Sesshomaru may know of someone?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"We are not asking that asshole anything. Do you not realize fool that he may not even exist in this world? Kami-sama can I stay here? Or if he is that he will not have any idea who the fuck you are? I'm not willing to risk my hide, so some pampered little hime can run home to 'Grandsire'." She crossed her arms and glared. "Grow the fuck up! The only ones we can depend on are ourselves. You don't see me begging to look up Uncle Inu do you? How old are you anyway pup?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Fool? Pampered little hime? Her jaw nearly hit the ground, then she felt the anger rise within her. Taka's back straightened in indignation. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She felt the snarl rumbling in her chest as she bared her fangs at Leena. "I am NOT a pampered chibihime. I'm sorry if it bothers you that he's all I have left of my family. Uncle Inu died before I was born, one of my brothers I never knew, the other killed right in front of me. I lost my mother bringing vengenece to the one who hurt my family. He's all I have!"   
  
As she spoke however the sensible part of her told her that Leena was right. Who knew what Sesshomaru was like in this time. She was alone here...no she had Leena. She clenched her fists at her sides, forcing herself to be calm. "100," she growled in response to Leena's question, crossing her arms, annoyed that she was in fact acting just as Leena described.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She listened to the tirade, slightly surprised at the sorrow that had touched this pups life. She scratched behind her ear. "Look pup, I'm sorry. I've been a bit harsh and rude. Damn, Momma Sango would have my ass for the way I've acted towards you. At my age I should know better. But I always seem to rush to battle first. Hell, you didn't know Uncle Inu, I'm a lot like him. Fight first ask questions later." She grinned. "Look the two of us are going to have to get along. Our very lives are going to depend on each other. How good are you at illusions? And what the hell is your name? I can't keep calling you pup or hime."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
More calm now, Taka uncrossed her arms and sighed. "Forgive me as well...you are right. We have to work together. I've never tried to do an illusion. Grandsire does it all the time but," she shrugged, "I stay away from ningen most of the time. Oh, my name is Taka."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Ok I'll help you with illusions, really all we need to worry about are your markings, ears and claws. Red hair is uncommon but does occur. If we're going to be walking all over the place on a hunt, I need more than this armor to wear." Pausing she looked at her surroundings. "First things first. Food, water and shelter. Food, well there is plenty so I can hunt in a bit. There should be a stream nearby. That leaves shelter, how do you feel about sleeping in trees?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She nodded as Leena listed off the things they needed. Hunting was not a problem, she did that all the time anyway. When she mentioned sleeping in trees, Taka let a small smile creep onto her face. "Let's just say that even when I'm in the castle I sleep in the trees. Should we go back to the Dojo tonight and see if there are any clues there?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena chuckled at the tree comment from her companion. "Good, glad you like trees, cause I can't stand the ground. Uncle Inu and I always slept in the highest branch that would support us. As for checking out the Dojo, we need to do it, but Kenji is going to be on guard tonight. Most likely Sano and Yahiko will be there too." She paused scratching her head, standing she crossed her arms and looked at the sky, allowing her mind to wander to find the answer in its own way. Turning her attention back to the girl at her side. "You got any ideas?" As she waited the sun set and she felt the familiar draining of her strength. "Shimatta! It would be a fucking new moon tonight."   
  



	4. The Night Of The New Moon

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Night of the Full Moon**

  


**Taka**

  
  
Taka had resumed her place on the rock, trying to think. Leena was right about Kenji and the others being on guard. When Leena turned to her and asked her if she had any ideas, Taka still hadn't come up with much. The next words out of her new companions mouth however caused her to feel as if her insides were turning to ice. From her tone Taka knew what Leena was saying. This was her night of weakness. The night when her demon blood abandoned her. She never really admitted it to anyone but she still had nightmares about the night her mother had died. She balled her fists in the loose material of her hakama to hide the tremble in them. "We aren't going anywhere tonight," she rose, "Stay here. I'll get something to eat and see what I can do about water."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Feeling the girls fear, Leena walked over to her. "Hey, I'm just ningen tonight, but I'm still Amatsuotome. I'm the third one true, but the first two were ningen. Besides, being human means that I don't have to worry with illusion spells." She knew her words weren't getting through, something had seriously traumatized the girl. "Watch." She placed Desu in front of the rock and walked the length of the clearing. Holding out her hand she called "Desu." As always the sword flew to her. She walked back to the red head. "Taka? What has you so scared? I can handle myself, as ningen or hanyou."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. Why was this returning now? She had buried these fears deeply and now they were resurfacing. Why now? Why did she have to relive that night now? Without even meaning to she began to talk. "She didnt tell us...if we'd only known...grandsir would have made her stay behind....she didnt tell us she was ningen that night....and we didnt sense it," she felt the tears returning and cursed her weakness. "We wanted our revenge."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
'What the hell? Oh shit, her mother.' Leena understood, somehow the pup blamed herself for her mother's death. Part of her wanted to scream at the girl. Part of her wanted to walk away. Yet she did neither, instead a long buried, long denied instinct took over. Gathering the girl into her arms she began stroking Taka's hair. "If your mother was anything like me, even if she had been ordered to stay behind she would have followed. Shhh, it's not your fault."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She let herself be held, comforted by the hand smoothing her wild red-silver hair but forced her tears back within herself. Leena was right. Her mother would not have listened. Her new companion did remind her of her mother but with a diamond edge. This was no time to dwell on the past. The present was what mattered and she needed to be strong, now more than ever. They needed to get back to their homes. Taka gently pulled away from the embrace, "I seem to be apologizing alot. Forgive...I wont be weak again," rising once again she straightened her gi, "Shall we get some food now?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"There is no weakness in grief. As for apologizing, maybe if Uncle Inu had been more willing to do it, he wouldn't be waiting for his mate now." She frowned, 'and maybe I could be with Souta.' She shook her head to clear the depressing thought. Stepping back from the girl she smiled. "Well, tonight I'd say you are best equipped for a speedy hunt, so you do that and I'll start a fire." She grimaced slightly at a familiar tightness in her back, a reminder of the one and only time she had run across her sire on her night of weakness. She leaned back and twisted, the muscles stretched and she felt the satisfying release.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka allowed herself a chuckle. "I wish I had known Uncle Inu Yasha. From what I have heard of him from Grandsire, he was the much the same in both our times. Maybe you can tell me a little about him?" With that she was gone, it was a beautiful night and the hunt beckoned. As she followed the scent of her prey, two fat rabbits, Taka's mind wandered over the possibilities of who might have brought her and Leena to this other reality. The only enemy she knew of that had been any real threat to her family had been Byouka and she was dead, along with her conspiritors. They would have to see what clues they could find at the dojo, since both of them had been there when the magic seized them. She froze, seeing her prey come into view. The rabbits did not stand a chance and soon she returned to Leena, who had a cozy fire blazing with her kill. "Rabbit tonight," she said, sitting beside her, then casting a sidelong glance at Leena, remembering her grimace earlier. "I know a massage that will help your back. Mother had many problems after her time with my father. Uncle Kouga taught it to me."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena watched as her companion left. Quickly she prepared the campsite. Soon a cozy fire burned merrily, chasing away the shadows. She sat watching and letting her thoughts wander. Who could have dragged them to this reality? Why would such a powerful being chose the two of them? Was it an enemy? Was it someone needing assistance? Her head began to ache, matching the one in her back. Would it never heal?   
  
She heard her companion's return. Pulling the dagger from her boot she began to clean them. It was always harder this way. When Taka mentioned Uncle Kouga, Leena bit back a laugh. If nothing else that proved they were from different realities. She wondered briefly about her doppelganger who was the girl's mother. "That's all right. It is an old wound." She said declining the message, "One of the reasons I do not wish to go near your Grandsire."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded, acknowledging the decline. Sesshomaru had hurt Leena? She had to tell herself that it wasnt the same one as her grandsire but was still suprised that he had hurt his own daughter. Distant he may seem but he was always gentle with her and her brother. The smell of roasting flesh and fat soon permeated the air, making her realize just how hungry she really was but she couldnt put aside her curiousity. She wanted to know more but did not want to cause Leena to relive the pain. "Leena...may I ask what happened?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She wasn't going to answer and then she heard her own voice. "It was the last time I saw him. Uncle Inu had been in the fortress home for a week. It was the night of the new moon. It was, oh I guess about the time you would have been born in your reality. No one I knew, knew her, how were any of us to know? I was ningen, I didn't know I looked like her. He saw me and attacked. He knew I wasn't her by my scent. I will never forget the feel of his whip on my back, the poison searing through me. I couldn't fight him, not as my ningen self, all I could do was run. But this form denies me speed, he caught up easily and punched me in the back. I heard the break and waited for the death I knew would follow. Shippo and Kouga appeared and fought him, giving me time to pull myself into the forest. Luckily it was near dawn. I still feel the pain of it on my human night." She stood angrily, "I swore I would never be that weak again. That is when I went in search of Desu." Not bothering to look at her companion or explain she walked into the woods.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka didn't follow. She just brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. There was nothing she could have said to ease Leena's pain. No wonder she hated Sesshomaru so. Not only had he rejected her but he had tried to kill her as well. They both had their nightmares then. She'd wait for Leena to return, let her banish the memory once again to a place where it would lay hidden in the depths of her soul as her own did. Idly she reached out to turn the rabbits so they wouldnt burn. She would not push again to see her grandsire. If he could be so cruel in Leena's reality, she didnt want to see what he was like in this one. As she waited she tried to recall what she had learned of the legend of Amatsuotome.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena walked towards the lake she knew would be there. This was, after all, in her reality The Forest of Inu Yasha, she knew every turn, tree and twig. 'Why did I tell her? It will cause her only pain, her beloved Grandsire, in my reality is a bastard.' Her scream echoed through the forest. Thanking what ever entity that had allowed her to find Desu and become Amatsuotome. She felt the swords challenge. The power of Amatsuotome filling her, she began the kata, even more demanding than the demon kata. Desu whirled around her of its own, one wrong mood and there would no longer be Amatsuotome, just a dead hanyou. No one knew of this aspect, the constant war between sword and maiden for dominance. And as always Desu picked her weakest night to challenge.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Her head snapped up as the scream reached her ears. Drawing her sword she leapt to the tree tops, bounding gracefully from branch to branch until she saw Leena. She was by a lake and a sword was whirling around her but Taka could see noone holding the sword. She could feel a great amount of power coming from both Leena and the sword. Then she realized that the sword moving in the air on its own was Leena's, Desu. Unsure what was going on but sensing that she should not interfere, Taka sheathed her sword and settled on the branch to watch the strange event.   
  


**Leena **

With the last move of the kata she grabbed the sword and sheathed it. Once again, she had won the battle for dominance. "Bad, Desu." She murmured to the sword. Stripping she stepped into the cool water to clean the sweat from her body. She looked at the scars that only appeared in this form, and she knew the lash marks still crossed her back. Her senses still heightened she knew Taka watched. She felt her concern, and worry. "You can join me if you wish. I'm sorry, I should not have told you that. In your reality he is gentle with his family. I had no right to tarnish your thoughts of him. No matter my feelings. Come let us speak of who could bring us together and why."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Her fears for Leena's saftey had been put to rest. She landed lightly on the ground and after undressing joined Leena in the cool water of the lake. "I asked and you told. I must remember that your Sesshomaru and mine are different," she paused as she laid her head back, wetting her hair so that for once it lay flat. Where she got the damn curls she'd didnt know. "I can think of no one who would want to do this. Have you any ideas?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"I'm glad, that I haven't tarnished your feelings for him. I will also try to remember that they are different. As to who would do this, perhaps we are looking in the wrong direction. Perhaps it is not an enemy, but a friend. You say Naraku was destroyed in your reality, I know he was in mine, but was he in this one? Did Kagome come back through the well? I still think that Naraku is involved with this. It's to much power, but I feel no evil intent. If it was an enemy they would have attacked by now." She looked at the red head a mischievous grin lighting her eyes.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka listened as Leena talked out ideas, ready to answer the questions when she had reached the end of her thoughts. She was beginning to like the hanyou. She reminded Taka of her mother and she had the same feeling of saftey she felt when she was with her grandsire. She realized that Leena had stopped talking and noticed the look in her emerald eyes. "What? What are you thinking?"   
  



	5. Girl Talk

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.  
  
**

  


** Chapter 4- Girl Talk**

  


**Leena **

  
  
She grinned. "Do you understand the term girl talk? Cause for the first time in my life, I'm not surrounded by males. So as Kagome would say - let's talk some trash. Well that's what Shippo said she would say to Sango before one of their girl talk sessions. So who was your first?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Girl talk? She didn't quite understand what Leena was talking about or what her grin was for. "First what?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena looked at the red head shocked. "Your first... I mean haven't you ever... oh hell." Maybe the pup is an innocent. Damn. "Your first kiss."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka felt her face heat up, realizing what Leena was talking about. "Oh...um...well...it was um...Uncle Kouga's eldest son, Daisuke." Her face was burning as she remembered that she did more than kiss him. "Who was yours?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"My first kiss? Don't remember his name, some human boy from the village. He was cute, smelled ok. I was curious and he was willing." The girl seemed to be warming up, even if a bit embarrassed. Leena decided this was a place, a time, and a person she could share her female secrets with. "My first time, was with Shippo."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka's jaw dropped. "Shippo?" Now that Leena had shared this bit of information, Taka felt some of her embarrassment slip away. She resisted the urge to laugh. Her curiosity was getting the better of her now. She remembered her first time and that it was nothing as she had expected it to be. She floated a little closer to Leena, "What was it like?" she whispered.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena relaxed, Taka was beginning to understand. "Shippo was sweet. That is the best word. It took a bit of trying on my part too. He had helped Uncle Inu raise me, so he at first saw me as a child. Uncle Inu had gone with Momma Sango to exterminate a snake youkai that was attacking children. Houshi-sama never did keep as good an eye on me as Uncle Inu. It was nice, but no fireworks. Now my second, was... incredible."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka laughed. She had the feeling that Leena had been as mischievous as a child as she and her brother had been. "I'd have to say the same for Daisuke...he was too rough. I haven't found someone to be a second...who was he?" She was beginning to like this girl talk. It was a good way to get to know her new companion.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Daisuke? You said he was Kouga's eldest right?" The red head nodded, Leena chuckled. "Well if he was rough, he got it from Daddy." She watched and waited for realization to sink in.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Her eyes widened. "Kouga was your second??" She shuddered. "He helped my mother birth me and Enshi...that's just gross!"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"It was not!" She defended her second partner. "It was incredible, and he has the scars to prove it. But even he wasn't as good as my last partner, once I trained him."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka was now feeling the inexperience of her years but did giggle at the fact that Leena had given Kouga scars. Her ears pricked, "So do tell...who was the last?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leaning back on the rock behind her, Leena sighed the name as she remembered. "Seijuurou Hiko the fourteenth."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The name was familiar but it took Taka several moments to place it. When she finally remembered she still was confused. "I thought that...ohhh," she trailed off softly. "Kenshin."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She knew her eyes would show the pleasure just the memory brought. But looking to her companion she nodded. "He was a magnificent student. Attentive, quick learner and willing to experiment." Realizing that Taka might not be too receptive to the idea of her and Kenshin, she stopped the memory. "But that was before he met Kaoru."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded. "Please continue if you wish. Even in my reality, there is a long period of Kenshin's life I know nothing about. Was there a Tomoe for him in your time to? Did you help heal his hurt?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena relaxed, finally another woman she could speak with honestly. "Yes, there was a Tomoe. I met him shortly after she.... died. What do you know of the Legend of Amatsuotome?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She shook her head. "I do not know much of it. It is a ningen legend in my time and as I said...I spent most of my time either alone or with Grandsir. Please tell me."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Amatsuotome is actually the name of four maidens. Each of the four has dominion over aspects of life. One ferries souls of children to their mother's womb, one ferries their souls back to the spirit realm, one governs love and then there is the fourth. I am that fourth Amatsuotome. Christians would call me a Guardian Angel, but I could also be called Tenmou. If I am specifically requested to protect someone, I must offer them my protection. In some cases it is merely a ward placed around them, in others it is my personal protection. To garner such protection is not easy and requires a sacrifice on the part of the one requesting it. There is much more to the legend but that will serve as a foundation for my tale of Kenshin."   
  
Taking a deep breath she continued. "You know that Kenshin parents died when he was a child and he was taken by slave traders. The caravan was attacked by bandits. With their dying breaths. the three girls called for someone to "Save this Child." He was my first 'assignment'. I veered Seijuurou Hiko the thirteenth's path to save him. It took me a week to get that fool to go back and get the child. My duty was done, so I thought until the revolution." She paused to see if her companion had questions.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka listened with fascination. Amazing how the same person it seemed had two different lives. Maybe she would tell Leeena about her Kenshin if there was time. When Leena paused and looked at her, asking with her eyes if there were any questions, Taka merely nodded for her to continue as she settled more comfortable against her rock.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"That brings us up to when I met Kenshin, for the second time. We disliked each other on sight. He thought I was to be his "sheath" and I thought him an arrogant brat. Still I had give Katsura-sama, my word that I would be his partner. Then I realized who exactly he was. Then I was bound by two oaths. One of Amatsuotome and one as Leena. I cared for him deeply, I would have made him my mate except for two things. One, he was grieving Tomoe and second I have known who the mate of my soul is since I was six." She smiled thinking of Souta, his scent, his kindness to a lost hanyou child. "But that is the story of how I met Kenshin."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded. "Your story is much happier than mine I fear." She stopped, maybe Leena didn't want to hear her story, maybe she didn't really care. As she had said it wasn't a happy story but there had never been anyone to tell it to, to let the pain come with words. "May I tell you?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Feeling the girls pain she knew that Taka wanted to talk through the pain. It had helped her deal with her sire's attack on her. "I would love to hear of your Kenshin."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let the story flow from her lips. "It starts with my mother. Grandsire chose a kitsune hanyou, Ruuhea to be her mate. He had been very nice at the start but when they left the castle, everything changed. Ruuhea and his mother were planning to use my mother to bear a child. Then they other conspirators would murder Grandsire and mother, using the pup to rule the western lands. Ruuhea was cruel to her and kept her away from her home. Grandsire soon demanded their presence at the castle. He saw what had happened to his daughter and would have killed Ruuhea then but Mother went into labor and Ruuhea warned of outside conspirators. Kouga came then, on the night of my birth and told Grandsire that he had taken care of the old woman and the others. One of my brothers was the first born and Ruuhea stole him, giving him to the few who had managed to escape Kouga. Grandsire killed Ruuhea but could not find my brother. My other brother Enshi was born blind but he was the connection between the three of us. Through him we could feel what our other brother was feeling sometimes. He did manage to escape his captors days before we arrived. The Lord of the North was the one behind it all and she brought an assassin claiming to be our missing brother. He killed Enshi and we lost all hope of finding Dorei. I did find him, after Grandsire and I had taken our revenge on the North. That was when my mother died. After that I went to Dorei and found that he had taken a mate and had a child Shinta. I didn't want to complicate his life...so I left them. Without Enshi, I didn't know that Dorei and his mate were sick. I didn't know that Shinta had been kidnapped. It was not until Kenshin came across the child that Naraku had given Kagome did I find Kenshin. He was just ending his reign as the Battosai. Totosai gave him the Sakabatou and I let him go to find his peace." She stopped and laughed. "When we did go to him again it was after he had married Kaoru and had Kenji. I challenged him and Kenji didn't take kindly to it. The boy attacked me with his wooden sword."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"It seems in our own ways, each of us helped Kenshin find peace. I can believe Kenji attacked you. In my reality I am his godmother, and I know my godson's temper too well. Totosai made the Sakabatou in your world. That is interesting." She lost herself in though, "You said daughter Naraku had given Kagome?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She opened her eyes, glad to have someone to listen to her for once. "Yes...Naraku raped Kagome in an attempt to drive her away from Inu Yasha and to pollute the shards Kagome held. She became pregnant and decided to keep the child, hoping to raise it to be good and not evil like its father. Inu Yasha accepted the girl as his own but their love was not enough. The evil in her would reach out unexpectedly. When she was gripped by her youkai blood she could even defeat grandsir. After Kagome died trying to give birth to their second child Inu Yasha found it more and more difficult to contain the girl, Yuki was her name. Kouga and Grandfather helped him but their strength was not enough. Inu Yasha decided to end it, taking her to Modoriko's cave and using the Tetsusaiga, which now had the complete jewel in it hilt, to kill her. But she was not killed merely sealed. Her evil polluted the jewel and she awakened. Kenshin was passing through the town that was her first devastation. He found the Tetsusaiga, the jewel purified as he carried it and the sword transformed for him in his fight with Yuki. She was his last kill. Kouga buried her in the cave."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Oh." Leena thought for a moment. "Knowing that I could almost wish our enemy was Naraku." She knew what needed to be done, though the thought alone made her shudder. "Back to the problem at hand. We need to find out if the Shikon No Tama exist here, and if Kagome came through the well in this time. Two people would know that. Uncle Inu and Sesshomaru." She tried, but she felt her hatred of him rising. "Uncle Inu is a nomad and never stays put. The easiest way to find out is..." she paused and whispered from between clenched teeth. "visit him."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka was surprised and at the same time a little happy that they were visiting him. She lowered her head a moment, then moved closer to Leena, putting her hand on the woman's arm. "I can go by myself. As long as the castle is the same...I know places to hide from him if he is..." her voice broke, "You don't have to go."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"No we go together." She could feel the girls happiness. "If he is not the gentle Sesshomaru that you know, I can fight him. I can kill him. I don't think you could." She knew her voice had grown cold, the voice of the assassin she was she shrugged of the arm on her shoulder and lifted her armor, draping it over her arm she headed back to the campfire.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka shrugged, a little hurt at the sudden gruffness but she understood that this was going to be hard for her new companion. As she gathered her clothes, she realized that she felt lighter inside. Talking with Leena had helped her get over the deaths of her mother and brothers as her Grandsire had not. When she got closer to camp she scent of charred flesh seared her nostrils and she groaned. "Oh no, the rabbits!"   
  
  
  



	6. Sesshomaru's Castle

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.  
  
**

  


** Chapter 5 - Sesshomaru's Castle**

  


**Taka **

  
  
She had managed to remain calm nearly all day but as they approached the castle she became more and more nervous. What if there was no Sesshomaru here? What if there was and he was even more cold and cruel than he was in Leena's time. When they could finally see the castle walls through the trees, Taka took several exploratory sniffs and was rewarded with the scent that she knew so well. There was a Sesshomaru but what would he be like. Should they try to sneak in? No, she thought. Best to just ask for admittance. She took a deep breath and straightened her gi. As much as she tried to emulate her Grandsire, she found that it was difficult to maintain the indifferent mask he so easily wore. Her nervousness was showing and she knew she reeked of it. She stopped and closed her eyes, knowing Leena would sense her hesitation. She had to regain control, if she came before the Western Lord like a scared little pup...she derailed her train of thought and concentrated on clearing her mind.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Wait." she had sensed Taka's nervousness. She too needed a moment to compose herself. This could either be a gentle Sesshomaru, something she'd never known or as violent as her own sire. Which ever was the case, she would defend the pup. She centered her energy, calming herself and increased her power. She checked Desu and felt the swords persistent demand for blood. "Ok, let's do this." She stepped forward knowing the pup would walk beside her. At the door she raised her fist and knocked.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The door gate opened soundlessly, Taka almost chuckled, trust Sesshomaru not to tolerate a squeaky gate. When the gate opened fully they saw no one. Then a small clearing of a throat directed their gaze downward and they saw Sesshomaru's faithful servant Jaken. She forced away a sneer of revulsion. She never did like the toad youkai. "State your business."   
  
"We wish to see the Lord of the West," Taka responded, making her voice sound as regal and unyielding as she could.   
  
Jaken stared at them both a moment, thinking that there was something familiar in both faces before him. Then the toad beckoned for them to follow. The women followed him down the hall, to the meeting hall. Everything was exactly as it was in her time. Nothing was different. She felt herself relax a little in the familiar surroundings. "Except maybe him,". At the far side of the room, staring out the open window, was Sesshomaru. He turned slowly to face them, looking at them with his typical bored expression. "Jaken," he said, his voice low and deadly, "Why have you brought these two half breeds before me?"   
  
The small youkai immediately set to groveling at his master's feet. "They requested to see you Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive if I have angered you."   
  
"Stop your sniveling Jaken," he said, "Why have you come here?"   
  
"We have need of information, great lord," Taka replied, bowing low.   
  
For a moment he merely gazed at them with cold amber eyes and Taka felt her nervousness grow. Finally he spoke again. "What information do you seek. The sooner you ask the sooner you can begone from my presence."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena held her tongue, she knew Taka had more experience dealing with the youkai in front of them. She kept her position slightly behind the red head on the left, her eyes focused on his feet. Her ears flicked back and forth, the only thing that betrayed her agitation. 'Nothin' I'd like better' she thought in answer to his wish for them to begone. She had done this many times for Katsura, acted as his bodyguard. That she had unconsciously placed herself in the same position didn't surprise her. It was a good strategy, no one would take a sword from a bodyguard.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka breathed a little easier. He didn't want them here but he wasn't going to toss them out either. At least he was civil. She could feel the tension flowing in waves from Leena and she hurried with her next words. "My companion and I would be grateful if you gave us any information you have heard concerning a youkai by the name of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel."   
  
A slight raise of his eyebrow betrayed his slight surprise at her question. "What does not concern my lands does not concern me," she felt her stomach drop, "However, I believe rumors have been circulating that a youkai of that name has stolen the Jewel from the miko that protected it."   
  
Taka passed a hopeful glance to Leena but before she could say anything, Sesshomaru spoke again. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."   
  
She needed no prompting, merely bowed and expressed her thanks. "Many thanks to you Sesshomaru-sama."   
  
Jaken once again escorted them through the halls and outside. Once the gate had closed behind him, Taka breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Leena. "So we know there's a Naraku and a Jewel. What do we do now? Should we go look for it?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"That is good, bad news. It means Naraku is involved in some way." She continued walking, wanting to put as much distance as possible between her and the castle behind her. "But why, would he bring two who know about him and how to defeat him. It doesn't make sense. Unless it was....." she let the thought trail off as she stopped and studied the land around her.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka hurried to catch up and matched her pace to Leena's. She was glad to get away from the Sesshomaru in this world. He was nothing like her own and she didn't want to get used to him being that way. Then stopped as the hanyou began to study the landscape. "What are you thinking?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"It has to be her. Naraku wouldn't want anyone who could possibly challenge his right to the Shikon no Tama. Now let's see...." Leena was unaware she had been speaking aloud until she noticed the puzzled look on Taka's face. "Come on Taka, we're going to Midoriko's cave." She took off at the easy jogging pace she and Uncle Inu had traveled at so many times.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka took to the trees, preferring to leap from branch to branch. "So why are we going to the cave. Do you think she has something to do with us being here?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"You better believe it. As for why we are going to the cave, that is where we might find... KIRARA!!!!!!!! YES!" Leena was excited, the fire cat youkai had died grieving Sango, but maybe in this reality she might be waiting with Midoriko. "Hey, before we get there I better mention that it is near a taijiya village. So, I'll need you illusions. Oh thanks for getting us out of there so fast." Maybe it was getting away from Sesshomaru without any new scars. Maybe it was going to the one place in the world she felt safe. Maybe it was the knowledge that somewhere Uncle Inu was in this world. What ever the reason she was happy. Giddy, puppy, carefree happy.   
  
  
  



	7. Illussions

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 6 - Illusions **

  
  


**Taka **

  
  
She smiled, seeing that Leena had come out of the black mood she had been in once it had been decided to visit the inu taiyoukai's castle. "It is good to see you happy," Taka said, dropping back to the ground. She was interested in the illusions Leena spoke of that would hide the fact that she was youkai. "Please teach me these illusions. It would be nice to enter a ningen village and not have rotten tomatoes thrown at me."   
  


**Leena  
_(NOTE: Nascosi Unghia means Hide Claw in Italian) _**

  
  
"I don't often feel this way." She answered honestly. "Ok, lets start with the claws. Watch" She held her hands in front of herself. "Nascosi Unghia" She watched as her claws faded leaving very human looking hands. "But be careful this illusion hides your claws, they are still there." She demonstrated by scratching her arm without her nails apparently touching. "You must visualize exactly what you want your hands to look like. Ok, try it."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka watched amazed as Leena's claws disappeared and Leena scratch her arm with the now invisible claws. She reached out to touch the claw with wonder. "Amazing."   
  
She was anxious now to try so she held up her own hands, imagining them in her mind that her sharp nails be the stubby ones of ningen. "Nascosi Unghia," she said. She growled in disappointment as only one of two of the claws became invisible and gave Leena a look.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena smiled at Taka's frustration. "Taka, it didn't work completely for me the first time either. It is a combination of, visualization and will. Try again."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She took a deep breath and tried again. This time a few more claws were hidden. After several more tries and a few colorful words, the girl finally got it right and held up her human looking hands, smiling triumphantly. "I did it!"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena smiled at the girls excitement. "Great. The markings I don't know how to tell you to hide with magic... but next village I can show you with makeup. Now there are several ways to hide the ears, some with magic and others without. Which would you like to learn?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded. She had to admit that she was very excited to learn that she would be able to move among the ningen without fear of discovery. She couldn't count the times that she'd had to take longer paths to her destinations just to avoid a village. "Yes, Leena...I want to learn everything."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Smiling at the girls obvious enthusiasm Leena rephrased her question. "Which would you like to learn first?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She thought a moment, then said, "Teach me the magic."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Everything. OK. Watch close." Leena shook her hands dismissing the hand illusion. She visualized the appearance she wanted, and spoke. "Emersione Umano." She stood her now auburn hair softly brushing her shoulders, her ears appeared in a more humanly normal place and her claws once again human. "Well the color's off, I was hoping for a Kenshin red, not Kitsune. But oh well."   
  


_(NOTE: Emersione Umano - Appearance Human) _

  
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka chuckled and smiled. "Well remember that in my time Kenshin is at least part Kitsune." She quieted as she thought of how she wanted to look. She closed her eyes, and spoke the words Leena had just used. This time she succeeded on the first try and stood before Leena, her ears no longer pointed, claws gone. Her hair was still a brilliant red but the silver in it had changed to a golden color. "How's that?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Good." She grinned, now was the time to test. "How long can you hold the illusion. Come on, there's a town not far ahead." Shaking herself she disbanded her own illusion. "I will pose as your bodyguard. Youkai guards are uncommon but not unheard of."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded. Holding the illusion was a little difficult but she walked beside Leena, her head held high. "So is this the town you wanted to go to?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Yes." she answered. Stepping back to the normal position for a bodyguard, she whispered, "I am your servant, remember that. If I need to tell you something it will be in Inuyoukai. Enjoy being human in a town."   
  
Leena slipped comfortably into the role of a bodyguard. She had long ago learned how to let her mind wander and yet be alert to all dangers surrounding her charge. Now was the time to think, and plan.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
When they entered the town, the whispers she heard made her think that maybe she wasn't holding the illusion. Then Taka realized that the object of the stares was her "bodyguard" and she relaxed somewhat. Several of the townsfolk however greeted her warmly. She returned the greetings and continued along, hoping to see an inn. Suddenly she felt a pain shoot through her. It felt like something was reaching inside her and yanking on her soul. She gasped, falling to one knee, wrapping her arms around her middle, hoping the pressure would make the pain go away.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Taka's gasp snapped Leena from her thoughts, as the girl fell to one knee she glanced around for where the attack could have come from. Neither seeing or scenting anything, she knelt beside the red head. She let the transformation take her, her eyes became liquid silver and she lifted the other girl easily in her arms. Stepping to the nearest ningen she asked. "My mistress needs to rest. Is there an inn nearby?"   
  
The scent of the man's fear assaulted her, but he did answer. "Yes, three buildings down on the left."   
  
With an incline of her head Leena thanked him and took off. "Hold the illusion just a bit longer." Dashing into the inn she bowed to the inn keeper. "My mistress needs a room, she is ill."   
  
The man snorted at the demon in his inn. "Your mistress can stay, but you demon can sleep in the stable. Follow me." He led them to a small room and stood outside, "Hurry up demon."   
  
Leena placed Taka on a chair, speaking softly in Inuyoukai she spoke so only Taka would here. "When we leave let the illusion drop. Then rest, when you have your strength back, redo the illusion and we'll leave." She rose and stepped out of the room closing the door. "Thank you sir. Your stable, it is behind the inn?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
With a bow she left.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, Taka let the illusion fade. The pain was fading. As soon as Leena had taken her from the one spot, she felt the strange grip release her. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, wondering what had happened. Leena...the inn keeper had made her go into the stables. She started to rise but her knees would not support her. 'Damn it,' she thought as she plopped back into the chair. She waited, her eyes closed, clearing her mind of every thought so that she would truly rest. She felt her strength returning then rose and concentrated on reforming her illusion. When it was in place she went to find Leena. The inn keeper bowed as she approached. She didn't have to ask where Leena was. She could scent her but to keep the ruse she asked, part of her wanting to tear into him for the way he had treated Leena. "Where is my guard?"   
  
"In the stables, my lady, as fits a beast such as she."   
  
She nodded and brushed past him, making her way to the stable. "Will you be staying the night my lady?"   
  
"I'll think about it," she called over her shoulder, then entered the stable.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena entered the stable and looked around. As stables went it was clean. No sick or dying animals had been left here. She sat on the ground her back to a post. Shutting her eyes she allowed herself to rest. Taka would be awhile. Uncle Inu's lessons coming back easily "Always rest when you can. The next battle may be sooner than you think." Expanding her mind she felt no danger and relaxed further. Sleep came swiftly.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Leena was sleeping when she entered. Taka wondered how long she had taken to recover from the strange sensation that had passed over her. She knelt beside her companion and waited.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
A presence near her awoke her, a slight sniff and she knew who it was. Cracking her eyes she saw Taka kneeling beside her. Gruffly in Inuyoukai she corrected the girl. "Stand up, I am the servant. You do not kneel beside me." Shifting quickly to ningen she spoke again, "Mistress, forgive me. I was unaware you had need of me." She bowed low allowing her forehead to touch the ground. "Are you well my mistress?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Quickly Taka rose, a little embarrassed that she had forgotten their ruse so quickly. She didn't like the way Leena had to prostrate herself before her but it was all part of the act. She sniffed derisively. "I am fine. Rise, it is time we left this place. I am bored of it." With that she turned on her heel, and left the stable, anxious to be away so that she could speak freely. As she walked her mind pondered over what had caused her to feel as she had. Her first thought had been that a miko was nearby but the feeling had not been pure torture as a purification would have made her feel. This was more of a pulling that her body had been resisting. She would talk about it with Leena but for now she wanted to smell the forest, to leave the ningen behind.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Rising Leena suppressed the slight chuckle threatening to overtake her. The pup had looked so embarrassed after the rebuke. Always the faithful servant she followed her mistress through the town. She knew that as soon as they entered the depths of the forest, they would speak of what happened. She was impressed the pup had recovered so quickly. Soon the cool shade of the forest surrounded them. With a shake of her head she dropped the servant act. "So what happened back there?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, and with a shake like a dog after a bath she released her illusion. She turned to her new companion and said. "I'm really not certain. It was like..." she paused to find the words, "Like someone or something was trying to pull me and I was resisting, only it hurt a hell of a lot more. Just in that one spot, as soon as you took me away from there it went away."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"That is strange. Had you ever felt that pain before? I thought it was holding the illusion so long."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She was about to shake her head no but stopped. "Yes...it was right before I came here but it wasn't as insistent this time...like it wasn't really trying to pull, just a little tug."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Then I think we can assume it is a doorway to other realities. Possibly even the way home. But why wouldn't it pull you home?" She reached up to scratch behind her ear, and then realizing the action dropped her hand to her side.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka shrugged. "Maybe we're supposed to do something before we can go home."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Well, we know that Naraku has the Shikon No Tama. So I'm willing to bet our presence has something to do with that. Let's continue to Midoriko's cave. It's the best place to look for answers."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
"I think that would be wise." She waited for Leena to lead the way. Her Grandsire had visited the cave often enough to check on Yuki but he had never allowed Taka to go with him. As she followed, she wondered again who could have brought them here and why. Were they supposed to get the jewel from Naraku? If they were, was their combined strength going to be enough? She shook the thoughts from her head with a sniff. There would be time to think on that after they found what Leena was looking for.   
  
  
  
To answer a few questions. Yes this story will remain in the switching back and forth perspective. Leena and Taka are to important to Tiranth and I to risk loosing some of their true nature. Besides it is fun writing this way. Each girl is having to face truths about themselves. Events in this story are actually working, for me at least, as preparation for things that have occured in other stories. You'll see what I mean by that.   
  
As for the Uncle Inu thing... sorry pruningshears, I can not seem to make Uncle Inu Yasha sound right, coming out of Leena. So it stays... 


	8. Midoriko's Cave

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 7 Midoriko's Cave **

  
  


**Leena **

  
  
They had walked easily past the barrier, she had let both pass. Now they stood before the figure who long ago became stone. Eternally locked in battle with the demon who held her in its mouth. The hole where the jewel had sprung forth still visible. Leena knelt to the ancient miko, her silver hair fanning around her in a silken cloud. She knew the pup watched, but it could not be helped. Rising to her knees she spoke. "Midoriko-sama, why have you summoned us, from different worlds?" She watched as the figure began to glow and the small amount of the Miko's spirit that remained in the cave coalesced before her.   
  
"Leena, and Taka, you have made your way here. Naraku holds the Shikon No Tama. It must be returned to this cave, where I may protect it once more. Inu Yasha never met Kikyou in this world. Naraku killed her and stole the jewel. Kagome never came through the Bone Eaters Well. The peace between Youkai and Ningen that Inu Yasha and Kagome's love would bring about will never occur on this world. But as always my daughters you have a choice. Will you accept this quest, or shall I send you each home to your own realities?"   
  
"I accept this quest Midoriko-sama." Leena turned and looked at her companion, awaiting her answer.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She was nervous as she entered the cave. Her Grandsire and uncle Kouga had always warned her away from it for fear that Yuki would awaken. Her hand hovered above the hilt of her sword, ready and alert she watched as Leena knelt and spoke to the stone statue. When the miko appeared before then and started to speak she almost yelped with surprise, her legs tense, ready to run. Yet she didn't not and discovered their purpose here. Midoriko was asking them to retrieve the Shikon no Tama from Naraku. She realized that both Leena and the miko were looking at her, awaiting her answer. Quickly she went down on one kneel, bending her head. "I too shall accept the quest you lay before us, Midoriko-sama."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena turned back to the ancient miko who nodded at the acceptance and spoke. "I am glad my daughters. In your quest you shall be joined by three others. Each will hold their own magic. I can not tell you whom two are. Only that one shall live under a curse, one shall walk in sadness. Leena you know the third." From behind the statue walked a brown and black kitten.   
  
"Kiarara." Leena bent and lifted the fire cat, rubbing her cheek against the kitten.   
  
"Naraku grows stronger soon he will threaten this world." Midoriko's figure slowly faded as she smiled at the two girls. "My blessings on both of you."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka stepped up next to Leena and studied the fire cat, sniffing her tentatively. "So this is Kirara? I never met her." She reached out a hand, letting the cat sniff it before petting her on the head. "So what do we do now?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Yes, this is Kirara. As for what we do now.... Midoriko said that our companions would join us on our quest. So we start hunting Naraku. The best place to start is at the beginning, so back to Tokyo and the Sunset Shrine." Leena thought for a moment. "If this was my world I'd say one of our companions was Miroku and the other Sango. Yet in this world Sango's village still exist, besides the fact they would have long ago died of of age. I wonder if they met in this reality?" She shrugged.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
They walked in silence through the cool forest. Taka's mind was a whirlwind. They were going to fight Naraku. Would she be able to hold her own against the evil youkai. She fingered the hilt of her sword, felt the comforting weight of the dagger strapped to her calf. She'd always been able to defeat her enemies in her reality but then she came here and met Leena. Leena could have killed her at anytime, of that she was certain. "Um...Leena...can I ask you something?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
The cool evening air was as comforting to Leena's soul as the small fire cat kitten perched on her shoulder. She didn't know if even she could defeat Naraku, but she had given her word. She would die before giving up. She began to think who the two others could be. Midoriko had said they would meet them on their quest, and that she trusted, but who were they. Taka's questions brought her back to the moment. "Yea, sure."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She looked down at the ground, unable at first to make the words come. "Could you train me?" With that said she rushed ahead, giving Leena a pleading look. "I know I can do better than I do. Please, will you?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena looked at the girl, "Train you..." she finally was able to get out. "You mean to fight?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she replied, embarrassed now, "I just don't want to be a burden...you were right...I'm a spoiled chibi hime...I--" She stopped, waiting for an answer, unable to look at Leena. The cold uncaring face she tried to wear for the rest of the world would not stay in place around Leena. With her she became the pup she really was, the scared little girl who missed her mother but that was what they needed right now. She needed to be strong and that meant to be able to fight to the best of her ability.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Hey I didn't say I wouldn't. Yea, you can be a spoiled brat. I can be a heartless cold bitch. I'll teach you, but I warn you... I'm a harsh sensei. You've got good instincts, and techniques. Your biggest weakness is you fight with your heart not your head. Didn't your," her distaste showed as she uttered the next word, "Grandsire ever teach you the Demon Kata?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Taka had been afraid Leena would refuse. She shook her head. "No I never learned anything like that," she gave Leena a low bow, "I will do whatever you say Leena."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She laughed at the girls antics. "All right, watch." She motioned for the girl to sit against a nearby tree. Placing Desu beside her she warned, "No matter what, never, ever touch Desu." At the girls nod she stepped back. Once again she pulled her hair back and knotted it on itself. "The reason it is called the Demon Kata is the speed. Most are done at a slower pace than the attack, as Kata's are used to train the body. What makes the Demon Kata impossible for a human is the slowness it must be performed at. It will look easy, but each movement will test your muscles strength and flexibility. It took me a hundred years of doing it twice a day to master it. I'm going to do it even slower so you can see the movements" She began the slow movements allowing her body to flow from one movement to the next. Each movement agonizingly slow, even the backflips were executed in the same fluid slowness. Finishing with a bow, she looked once again at the girl, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was not surprised to find her armor soaking with her own sweat. "That Taka is the Demon Kata, the hard way. Now I need a bath."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
"Arg!!!!" she cried, after messing up for the hundredth time. While Leena was taking her bath, the girl attempted the Demon Kata. Sweat was rolling down her back and cheeks but she refused to stop. She returned to the starting position and started again, after wiping the sweat from her brow.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Returning to the clearing she saw Taka attempting the Kata. She knew the girl was desperate to learn it. She watched as the girl missed a move and return to the starting position. "TAKA!" she watched as the girl jumped at her voice. "Did you not hear? It took me a 100 years to master it at normal speed. The speed I showed you took another 200. Go bathe. We will work more tomorrow."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She bowed and hurried to the lake. First she stripped her clothes and dipped them in the water, washing away the sweat and dust. Then after laying them out to dry lowered herself into the water. It soothed the aches developing in her muscles. She would be sore tomorrow. She sighed. 100 years to master that kata. No matter she would do her best and learn as much of it as she could. She had to be stronger. Slowly her mind drifted to who the other two companions might be. Would they be ningen, youkai, or hanyou? Would they be from this reality or others? She finished bathing and returned to Leena. The sun was beginning to set. "Do we sleep or continue on?" she asked.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She might be a harsh sensei, but she wasn't that harsh. Leena knew the girls muscles ached, and tomorrow she would be stiff. "First I hunt, you start a fire, then we talk and then sleep." She walked away from camp to hunt. Her ears twisting at ever sound. She had noticed the scent of duck near the small lake and positioned herself to wait. As the sun slowly drifted below the horizon, the ducks returned. With a quick snatch she held two ducks, before returning to camp she bleed and cleaned them.   
  
As she reentered the camp she held up her catch. "Duck, tonight."   
  
  
  



	9. One Who Walks In Sorrow

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 8 - Enter One Who Walks In Sorrow **

  
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka looked up from the fire she was coaxing to life and grinned. "My favorite," she said licking her fangs. She settled her back against the tree as Leena went to work on the ducks and she worked on preparing a spit for roasting them. Cool evening breezes washed over them. For the moment the world seemed at peace. A familiar scent drifted to her and she lifted her head to get a better sniff. It couldn't be? Could it? She rose, taking a hesitant step in the direction of the smell. "Leena...," she began hesitantly and trailed off as the scent became clearer.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She watched the flames of the fire leap and listened to the soft hiss as the fat dripped onto the fire. Then she caught a scent on the evening breeze. She watched her companion rise and sniff the air. As the scent became clearer she heard her name from her companion. Standing she drew Desu and waited growling softly.   
  


**One Who Walks In Sorrow **

  
  
He had insisted that she be buried by the well. It was the place he met her everyday for their brief time together. After the burial rights were completed they left him alone by the grave. He stood looking down at the freshly turned earth, still unable to believe that she was gone. He perched on the edge of the well remembering what little time they had had together. She had been ningen and he had known that one day he might have to deal with her loss but he had not expected it to come so soon, nor had he expected the hollowness her passing would leave in his soul. Even Rin's sweet smile had done nothing to brighten the darkness in which he now walked. The houshi and the taijiya had offered words of comfort but nothing soothed his pain. His mate had been stolen from him and he had not been there to protect her. His nose twitched as the scent of magic filled the air, swirling around him. He did move, he didn't really care anymore. Let what ever wanted to take him have him, maybe then he could be with Akari again. Sesshomaru felt the magic wrap tightly around him, tugging and pulling, then he was falling.   
  
The blackness released him slowly and he became aware of cool grass beneath his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the clearing. More importantly he wasn't dead. With a sigh he rose. This forest was different, older. His golden eyes darted back and forth, where was he? He tasted the wind, catching the scent of roasting meat, as well as that of a hanyou female and definitely inu. His curiosity was slightly raised as he recognized his own scent beneath hers very faint. He walked toward her, as he approached the scent spiked with anger. Sesshomaru could see her through the trees now and what puzzled him even more was that she was not alone. The hanyou had silver white hair like his own, with two ears perched atop her head. Even now he could hear her growl. The other girl, the one with no scent, had hair as red as the sunset entwined with silver, in the center of her forehead a crescent shaped moon, like his own. Who were these two females, why the hell did one smell like him, and why could he catch no scent at all from the other? He stepped fully into the firelight, "Who are you?" his voice rang out clear but holding none of its former haughtiness.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She watched as he stepped into the light of the fire. She knew it was him as soon as she had caught his scent on the wind. She calmed herself, letting centuries of training and practice control her motions. Wait for the attack. Watch for weakness. Never drop your guard. "Come no closer." She warned, she felt Desu scream as it took her anger into itself, changing it into a desire for the demon's blood. "What do you want? We left your fortress Castle as you requested." She waited watching for his attack, she was certain would come.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He turned his attention away from pondering the strange scentless red head and looked at the hanyou. She was poised to attack. What did she mean he had requested that they leave his castle? He had no recollection of ever seeing either of these women before. He shook his head. "I do not recall you ever visiting my home," he could feel the sword's craving for blood, "Please, if you wish to attack, go right ahead."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't the same Sesshomaru they had met before. She looked to Leena who was poised to attack. When Sesshomaru made his invitation, she knew Leena would be more than happy to oblige. She rushed over. "No Leena, he's not the same."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
At the invitation she smiled. She saw the flash of Taka's red hair and heard her request. Taking a deep breath she paused. She froze, waiting. For what seemed to be hours, finally she sheathed Desu slightly and looked at the pup. "Taka, for your sake I won't. But the bastard makes one wrong move." She didn't finish the sentence she knew the girl understood. She sat back down, placing Desu in easy reach, her eyes never leaving him.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She released the breath she had been holding. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew but something told her that this wasn't the same Sesshomaru. Taka took several cautious steps toward him, in case she proved to be wrong. He regarded her with golden eyes that were curious and held deep within them a great sorrow. "Sesshomaru-sama...you do not recall us meeting with you to ask about Naraku?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The silver haired hanyou sat down. He was slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to use her blade to run him through. The scentless one stepped up to him and he looked at her with mild interest. Her softly spoken question caught him unawares. "I have never seen either of you before and if you had asked me about Naraku I would have told you that my brother and his miko mate killed him months ago."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Months? Uncle Inu and Kagome killed him... almost 800 years ago." Leena snorted and turned to Taka, "Let's try this question. Who's Rin?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru turned once again to the hanyou, Leena he thought the scentless one had called her. She wanted to know who Rin was. Who were these two? He lowered his head, he had pushed away the child in his pain over Akari's death. "She's my daughter. I brought her back to life with Tensaiga, only a year ago," again he felt the stab of pain that accompanied the thought that his sword was able to save the girl and not his mate, "Why do you ask these questions of me?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She listened to Sesshomaru speak. Obviously this was not her Sesshomaru. The death of Naraku was very fresh in this Sesshomaru's mind. Could this be one of their companions? Did Midoriko not only have the ability to reach across realities but time as well. The heartbroken look on his face made her want to cry. "Leena...do you think that--"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she had met two Sesshomaru's and neither had attacked her. 'Why isn't my sire like these two others?' her thoughts questioned. To the one before her Rin was a daughter not a mate. She wanted to lash out at something, anything. This ache in her heart, she couldn't understand, and didn't know how to handle. Burying her wayward feelings she looked at Taka. "Do I think what? That maybe he is one of our new companions? That Midoriko would ...." She couldn't continue, grabbing Desu she stood again. She looked at Taka and spoke, "I need to think." She looked at this new Sesshomaru "Hurt her and I will kill you." Her gaze returned to Taka, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Tell him everything." She stressed the last word hoping the girl with understand not to just explain the mission but their relationships to him.   
  
Walking away from the camp she opened her mind keeping it centered on Taka. Finally the small lake came into view and she sat watching the moon on it's nightly trek across the sky. Her mind asking the one question she had never allowed herself to ask. "Why did you abandon me?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She nodded as Leena walked away. She bit her bottom lip, there was nothing she could say she knew to comfort the woman. She knew that she was hurting from the fact that her own Sesshomaru had abandoned her. She sighed, hoping everything would turn out well, then turned again to this Sesshomaru. She smiled sadly. "Please Sesshomaru-sama, sit. There is much to explain and it will be hard to accept." Taka sat, waiting for him to join her.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He couldn't understand Leena's hostility toward him but he had a feeling he soon would. Taka beckoned him to sit. As much as he wanted to return to the well and thoughts of his beloved mate, he sat, waiting patiently for the girl to speak. He remained silent as she explained about Midoriko and being called to this reality to fight Naraku. He wasn't surprised about the revelation that there were multiple realities, that is what Akari had explained to him after all. Then Taka began to explain who she and Leena were. So in other realities he had not met Akari. It had been Rin who was his mate, he couldn't imagine making the child his mate but then she was still young in his time. Taka had finished and was looking at him, with golden eyes. Yes he could certainly see the resemblance there. "So, you are my granddaughter then, and the other, Leena, my daughter who I have rejected." He let his gaze drop, no wonder the woman hated him. So he was to again meet Naraku. "I will help you defeat Naraku." Maybe action would help fill the void in his soul. The young one looked happy, now all that remained was to convince the other that he meant no harm.   
  
  
  



	10. Dinner?

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 9 - Dinner??? **

  
  


**Leena **

  
  
How long she sat watching the waning moon cross the night sky, she didn't know. She rose and returned to the camp. Entering as he finished speaking. She looked at him, and opened her mind letting the feelings coming from the youkai to fill her. "So you are the one who walks in sorrow. After meeting Taka I should have realized, that you were not my sire, and he did much more than abandon me." She let the truth of what he had done lay unspoken between them. "As with Taka I will try to remember that you are not one and the same as he." She looked at the now overcooked ducks. "Taka, you and I really have to learn to cook."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She let out a small squeak as she hurried to pull the ducks from the fire. She looked at the ducks, then at Leena and back to the ducks, then burst out laughing.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
As Taka burst into laughter, he watched Leena. He wondered what circumstance had made him, well the Sesshomaru of her time, abandon his own child and even attack her. He leaned back against the tree, wishing Akari were here to share the night with him. "Have you any leads on what Naraku is up to in this time?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"No. You are the only one of us to have actually met and fought him. I was born after, in my reality, the final battle and Kagome returned to her time sealing the well. I know he never attacked directly preferring to have another attack. There is still a strong fear of demons in this reality." It was hard for her to meet his golden eyes, they were too like her Uncle's filled with sadness. She felt Kiarara's calming presence rubbing against her leg and absently scratched the fire cat. Standing she smiled, "Before we spend the entire night talking about him, how about we find some food. I can dash into town and see about getting some soup."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I believe that would be an appropriate course of action, seeing as how your dinner," he eyed the charred duck, "has been destroyed." He closed his eyes, he needed to concentrate on what he remembered of Naraku. He found it hard, Akari kept returning to the fore of his thoughts. 'Please, love, let me think,' he thought to her and with a smile her face retreated into the darkness of his mind.   
  
**

Taka 

**  
  
Taka attempted to contain her laughter, as Sesshomaru closed his eyes, apparently thinking, and was eventually successful. "Soup sounds great," she replied. "Shall I go with you?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Ummm... No. Remember 'my mistress' you left town earlier with your hanyou bodyguard." With a grin she allowed herself to fully assume the guise of the Maiden. Her hair changing from silver white to pure silver, her ears changing to a more human appearance and location. "However I think a certain Inn keeper requires a visit." Saying that she dashed off into the night.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The girl watched Leena disappear and tried to hide the wicked smile that crept onto her face. A certain inn keep was going to get a deserved thrashing. She reached for a few sticks to throw on the fire, pondering what to do with the ducks. She watched Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He had settled himself against a tree, his eyes closed. This Sesshomaru had not regained his arm as her had, nor was he wearing his fur. He seemed to realize her inspection and his eyes slid open. "Grandsi...I mean Sesshomaru-sama," she started catching her slip, "what has caused you pain?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The Taiyoukai felt the young one's inquisitive gaze upon him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, telling her with his eyes to ask her unspoken question. She did and he heard her almost call him Grandsire. "If you wish you may call me Grandsire," he paused, did he really want to discuss his mate's death? The wound was still so fresh. He wasn't sure when the walls around his heart had crumbled but he wished they were still there. "My mate was taken from me." He recalled the spike in power he had felt from the hanyou just before she had left. "What did your companion do to make her power increase so? And why is it that I cannot smell you?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She decided not to push Sesshomaru on the issue of his pain. She instead allowed the topic turn to Leena. "She's become Amatsuotome so that...well, to protect herself from you in her time. And as for me," she shrugged, "I'm not sure why my brothers and I were born scentless. It always gave my mother a fit trying to find Enshi and me when we wanted to stay hidden." Sesshomaru said nothing more, just accepted her explanations so she allowed herself to slip away into her own thoughts.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
The maiden entered the town, her strides sure and purpose filled. She entered the inn her silver eyes casting around for the inn keep. She spoke her voice strong, soft and deadly, "Inn keep, step forth." She watched as the obese man took in who stood in his door way.   
  
"Amatsuotome, you honor my humble..."   
  
"Silence. A woman with red hair passed through this town, she had with her a hanyou bodyguard?" The man nodded. "You sent the hanyou into the stables?"   
  
"Yes Maiden, it befitted one such as her..." He began to tremble as the maiden walked towards him.   
  
"You dare send one of my servants into a stable?" She raised a silver eyebrow watching the man flinch. "Be it known that the red headed woman and all her companions are under my care. The bodyguard is my most loyal and faithful servant. Pass the word among your worthless kind that I and the Priestess Midoriko chose them for a mission. To deny them any comforts is to go against our wishes." Leena wondered briefly if maybe she'd gone to far, then thought not. "As due to your discourtesy they have by necessity camped in the forest, you will provide a meal for them." She crossed her arms and waited. Within minutes a basket was laid at her feet filled with food and wine. Lifting it she turned and walked out.   
  
Not long afterwards she entered the camp and set the basket before her companions. "Anyone but me hungry? The inn keep was nice enough to provide his best as an apology." Brushing her silver hair back she met Sesshomaru's questioning golden eyes with her own silver ones, then shifted back to her normal appearance. "Questions?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He could see his old self in this woman. He shook his head at her question. She was a remarkable woman, he was sorry that her version of himself had pushed her to reach for such power in order to protect herself. He was actually looking forward to fighting alongside her in battle. "You must have spent time with my brother, you have some of his qualities."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She almost giggled again at Sesshomaru's observations. Mostly because they were right on target. Instead she just reached for a loaf of bread, breaking it into three pieces. She offered one to each of her companions, wincing a little when her arm protested the action. "I think the kata is coming back to haunt me," she said, looking at Leena with twinkling eyes.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She looked first at Sesshomaru and responded. "Naturally. Uncle Inu raised me until I was fifty then we became friends. He even tried to get you... I mean my sire to accept me. The last time I saw my sire was my night of weakness, he broke my back." She turned to Taka, and spoke again "I told you that the kata was demanding. You think you're sore now wait till in the morning." She took the bread and began to eat. Opening one of the bottles of wine she looked at Sesshomaru again, "That missing arm... how much does it slow you in battle?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Again Sesshomaru felt a stab of pain for this woman. He knew however that she would not want his pity. He met her gaze levelly, then looked at his missing arm. "I have never missed it, except when," he stopped his voice catching, "It doesn't affect me at all."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
As she listened to Leena and Sesshomaru's conversation, she felt her eyes slipping shut. Her chin nodded down to her chest and immediately sprang back up again as she tried to stay awake. Finally she gave into her body and fell quietly asleep.   
  



	11. Blood In The Morning

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 10 - Blood In The Morning **

  
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The fire was going out. He made no move to replenish it. Dawn would be coming soon. Taka slept curled at the base of the tree across from him, her head pillowed on her arm. Neither he nor Leena had attempted to awaken the girl. Leena had gone to the treetops to sleep. He had closed his eyes once again but did not sleep, had not slept since the night of Akari's death. When he tried to sleep he had dreams of the denizens of the underworld, dragging her soul away with them moments too late to save her with Tensaiga. 'Concentrate you old inu, there is a task at hand.' He must think of where Naraku in this time might be and the best way to approach him. The foul youkai would avoid a direct assualt at all costs. His eyes flashed open as he sensed the approach of a youkai and the young one whimpered in her sleep.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Something was coming. Something that wanted to destroy, something that wanted them dead. She struggled to awake, whimpering as her body disobeyed her command. Finally she woke, rising to a crouch, her hand ready on her sword. Sesshomaru was staring off into the west, his hand on Tokijin. Whatever youkai was approaching was taking its time getting there. It wanted blood, but it knew how to be patient to get it. She waited, calming her racing heart.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She sat on her chosen branch watching as the first lightening of the sky appeared on the distant horizon, noticing no red tinge she knew the day would be sunny and bright. Then a presence invaded her senses. She saw Sesshomaru stand with Tokijin and Taka crouch her hand on her own sword. She looked into the west, knowing her high perch would give her the best view. What she saw almost caused her to fall off the branch, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Then she remembered where she was, obviously he had never fought Inu Yasha. A sudden memory assaulted her mind, the Sesshomaru of this era. He hadn't had the sword, only the Tensaiga had been at his hip. Leaping down she looked to her companions. "It's Goshinki. You must act by instinct alone, no planning of attacks will work against him. That is how Uncle Inu defeated him, the blood lust of his demon side." She turned drawing Desu. She wrapped her own thoughts deep within and awaited the arrival of this incarnation of Naraku.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Tokijin pulsed, as if wanting to return to its place in Goshinki's mouth. He nodded at Leena's words. Instinct alone. He sheathed Tokijin, allowing his claws to lengthen, feeling the poison building in them. Red crept into his golden orbs as he allowed his blood lust to come to the fore, he would pour some of his desire to kill the one who had killed his mate into this battle, the rest he would save for Naraku. The youki of Goshinki dissapeared as did the creatures scent. He growled in dissapointment, his eyes traveling in a sweeping arc. It returned behind them now. He turned in time to see Taka twisting out of the way a second too late, the youkai's claws slicing through her shoulder. He charged as she dropped to one knee.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She hissed in pain as she dropped to her knee. Snarling she leapt first to her feet then to the trees, her eyes also taking on the reddish hue of her grandsire's. The golden whip cracked through the air as Sesshomaru charged in. Her whip wrapped around the beasts neck but Goshinki paid it no heed as he swiped now at Sesshomaru. Goshinki howled in pain as poison claws gouged its forearm. She withdrew her whip and leapt onto its back, wrapping her arms around its neck and squeezing.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She watched her companions fight Goshinki, resheathing Desu she allowed her own Youki to take control she felt the strength of it. Her claws lengthed and filled with her own poison. Leaping she thrust her claws into the creatures eyes, and once again felt the melting of tissue around her hands. She revealed in the power of her own nature. Not dependent on the Maiden for her stength this time she leapt back off of the monster. She saw Sesshomaru charge, for a moment she was undecided which to attack. She crouched growling at both. At once a driving force made her leap at Goshinki's chest. The desire to feel his heart in her hands drove her onward. Her claws tearing through flesh, searching for the treasure that she desired.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She dug her hands into Goshinki's neck, grasping at his jugular, where his life blood flowed. The creature howled in pain and frustration. She smiled, the pain in her shoulder gone in the thrill of the kill. As Leena leapt, burying her hands in the monsters chest, Taka felt the pulsing vein under her fingers and squeezed, her claws puncturing the delicate walls off the vessel. Warm blood flowed over her fingers. She felt herself falling to the side, realizing that Sesshomaru had wrapped his own whip around Goshinki's feet and was pulling it to the side. Taka leapt off, landing lightly on her feet. As she fought to regain control the pain in her shoulder returned. 'Damn it,' she thought cursing herself for her carelessness.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He felt Leena's anger towards him and kept an eye on both her and Goshinki as he dodged a blow. She charged the beast however and he relaxed somewhat. The satifying feel of his claws riping through flesh told him he had struck his blow. Naraku's incarnation was howling his rage to the rising sun. The smell of blood in the air was intoxicating and if this filth had not been Naraku's spawn he might have thought about making it breakfast. He circled around the demon and struck out with his whip, yanking it to the ground. Taka leapt free of the beast as it fell, he could see the annoyance in her face. "I think it is safe to assume that Naraku knows we are after him."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Felt the fall but kept to her search. Finally her mind detected no remaining thoughts comming from the demon below her. Raising her head she scented the air. As Sesshomaru's voice reached her, she growled but from deep within reason began to return. Throwing back her head she took a deep breath regaining control. She leapt lightly off the body. "It would seem that way." She answered. Taking in their bloodied apperances she started walking towards the small lake. "Come on, we all need a bath now."   
  
  
  



	12. Group Dynamics

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 9 - Group Dynamics **

  
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru followed Leena and remained behind the trees, his back modestly turned away so that the woman could undress and get in the water first. Then he joined them in the cool water. He closed his eyes and sank below the surface, wetting his long thick hair. When he resurfaced he remembered the injury Taka had recieved. The girl was in the water up to her chin, keeping her back away from the both of them, no hint of emotion on her face. "Let me see your wound."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
It was hard keeping her injuried shoulder away from them. She didnt want them to see it. She had been careless. Taka sank down in the water, letting it soothe the sting. Sesshomaru turned to her and asked to see her wound. "I'm fine," she growled.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Taka. You will show him your shoulder. You will be no good to us injured." She commanded in her sensei voice, it left no room for debate. Not bothering to look if the girl obeyed she stood and grabbed her armor. With quick efficent strokes she rinsed the blood and gore from it. Leaving the cool water of the lake she spread her armor across a limb of a nearby tree and lay back on a rock allowing the warmth of the morning to dry her. "How bad is the shoulder?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She nodded, her sensei had given her a command and she would obey. She turned, rising so Sesshomaru could see her shoulder and tossed her now clean clothes on a rock, to spread out in a moment. When he touched her she stiffened and bit her lip. She wouldnt show weakness, she couldnt show weakness. Taka wasn't really sure how bad it was, she looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. "Well?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He shook his head as he moved closer to inspect Taka's wound. It was not as bad as he initially thought, it had been a glancing blow, more of a flesh wound than anything. Again he was amazed that the girl had no scent whatsoever. "It will heal quickly," he patted her shoulder, "You did well little one." She merely nodded and made her way to her clothes to lay them out to dry. The inu taiyoukai waded back to the shore line and picked his own clothes up, rising the little blood that had gotten on them off. After laying them out to dry, he found a rock to sit on and watched the sun come up the rest of the way. He sighed. "Akari liked to watch the sunrise," he said softly, more to himself than anyone else, then he looked at Leena. "I know where Naraku's castle was. We should look there first."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Leena met his golden eyes, she considered his request. She couldn't explain to herself why she felt it her responsibility for their small group. Maybe it was the fact that Taka was so young and early on she had taken the Alpha role, which the pup encouraged with her request to be her student. With Sesshomaru's apperance, she could have allowed him to take the Alpha position, but something within her fought against it. They had fought side by side, defeating the enemy, she knew he would not attack her, yet she couldn't, no wouldn't submit to another. Her decision made she spoke. "First we must find the 'One who is cursed'. Midoriko felt the inclusion of this individual important. We will begin towards Naraku's castle, but our priority is to find the final member of our group. Taka must have time to heal, and I must learn to trust you at my back."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He nodded, understanding her unease. After all that was what had kept he and Akari apart, his brother's distrust of him. The aristocrat in him raged at being second to this female but he had no real desire to take the leadership she seemed to have already fallen into. Sesshomaru also knew that he was in no state to be leading anyone. He would however have to find someway to show Leena that he would not be as her Sesshomaru. He glanced away and noticed that Taka was gone. "Where is Taka?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She burst up through the water from a deeper part of the lake, spraying water in every direction, in her mouth she held on of her catches. She grasped the tail of the fish with her free hand, shaking water from her curly red hair,it would be a mess later. She held up both the fish. Her shoulder was already feeling better as she looked at her companions. "Want to try to cook again or should we just eat them raw?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
At Sesshomaru's question, she had leapt to her feet. Seeing the pup so obviously pleased with herself Leena relaxed. She considered both options and finally spoke, "Cooked." Sitting back down she looked to Sesshomaru she had seen his questioning of her leadership. A question rose within her she feared she knew the answer. He had said Rin was his daughter and still a child. Finally she asked "Who is Akari?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She swam to the shore as best she could with her catches. Taka heard Leena ask the question she herself had been wondering. The girl turned to look at him, his face was devoid of all emotion but she saw his body stiffen and his eyes flicker with pain. She set the fish on a rock and waited for his answer.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He had known that quesiton would eventually arise but he had not truley been prepared to answer it. The was a long quiet moment, the only sounds were the wind in the trees and the cheerful chirping of the birds. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and spoke his voice calm and even revealing none of the hidden pain. "She was my mate. She was from the future as was the miko who became Inu Yasha's mate. She knew all before it happened, said our travels were part of stories in her time. I dont know how I fell in love with her but I did. She said she was sent back by Fate to kill Kagome, to prevent something from happening that would destroy all existence. She didnt kill the miko, but they were both murdered...." he stopped speaking and stared at the calm surface of the water.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She watched him as his eyes dropped to the water. 'Kami-sama I am a bitch.' she berated herself. 'I didn't need to know that.' "Gomen Sesshomaru. I had no right to ask." She thought hard as to how she could help him. "Do you know who would have wanted your mate dead? A rival perhaps?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Someone who would want Akari dead? Who could possibly...the growl rose in his chest before he could stop it. He rose and began to dress. "Arigato Leena, I know now who to seek for vengence." He stifled the snarl. It was time to concentrate again on Naraku.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka dressed as Sesshomaru thought, she heard the rumble building in him and he thanked Leena for helping him. She picked up the fish again. "I'm going back to camp to cook the fish. I promise not to burn it this time."   
  


** Leena **

  
  
At hearing his growl she had tensed, unsure if he intended to attack, then he thanked her. Relaxing she nodded her head. She watched as Taka left to cook the fish. Feeling the kinks in her body she decided to work them out. She stood and began the kata she had developed, it was one of lightning, god-like speed. Full of leaping, and twisting. Her sword moving in intricate paterns around her. As always the exercise calmed her mind and body. Finishing she stepped once again into the stream to remove the sweat of her latest exercise. Leaving the coolness of the water she dressed once again in the demon armor. She saw that Sesshomaru stood watching. "Tonight, is the new moon. If you wish assistance call on the Maiden of your world. She will assisst, she can not refuse." That said she turned and walked towards the now enticing scent of fish.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
For a moment he wondered what the significance of tonight being the new moon was. Then he remembered his little brother's time of weakness. Leena's night must be the same. She had been chosen to be the Maiden. He hoped that the Sesshomaru of her time would come to see the amazing woman that was his daughter. After one last look at the rising sun he too returned to camp. 'Soon Akari, I will avenge your death.'   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka looked up as Leena and Sesshomaru returned. She handed them their shares of the fish, which she had not burned. They ate in silence. She wondered as she chewed, how much time had passed in their times. Would anyone be missing them? Shaking away the thought she remembered that she wanted to attempt the demon kata again, for she felt suprisingly good. The mornings battle had worked out the soreness in her muscles. She turned to Leena and asked if she should now or wait until they had stopped again.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Looking up she noticed the position of the sun. Half the day was gone. "Yes, you make work on the kata now. We will rest here today." She turned her head and thought for a moment. "Sesshomaru may I speak with you, privatly?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She stood and gave Leena a bow then began to practice the kata. She concentrated on every movement, trying to make it perfect. She wondered what Leena wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about. She hoped they wouldnt start fighting. Taka knew she was having a hard time keeping herself from running to him as she did when she was smaller and wrapping her arms around him. She faltered on a movement that she had been able to do yesterday and realized it was because of her shoulder. Returning to the starting position she began again, shutting out everything beyond her motions.   
  
**

Sesshomaru 

**  
  
He watched a moment as Taka practiced. She was so determined to perfect in hours something that took centuries to perfect. Then looking at Leena again, he inclined his head toward the small lake. He went to the shoreline and turned back to her. "What is wrong?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Motioning for him to sit she did so herself. Keeping her eyes on the suddenly fascinating ant crawling on a blade of grass she spoke. "Nothing is wrong. But there is no one else I can discuss this with." She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she had to know. "The only facts I'm sure of are that," She paused he thought of Rin as a daughter not a mate deciding that to fully understand and answer the question, he would need to know everything. "Is that when my mother was a child she was killed by wolves. You revived her with Tensaiga. She followed you faithfully and eventually she became your mate. She became pregnant with me months before I was born she sent Tensaiga to Uncle Inu, with a message not to return it until Jaken either brought him something or you came with something. He didn't realize until later what that something was. My mother died giving birth to me. She had told Jaken when he took the sword to either take me or the both of us to Uncle Inu. Obviously, only I was taken." She looked up at him, "My sire walked away from me, he left me to die. Why?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He did not turn from her inquiring gaze, he thought for a long moment, then slowly he spoke. "When Akari died, a part of me died with her. I have not seen Rin since they brought her to me the day after it happened. Her presence only pained me more," he reached out and brushed her hair from her face, "You look like an older version of Rin. There is no excuse for what he has done to you, only small understanding for what emotions are behind his actions." He stopped, waiting to see if she understood, what he was trying to say.   
  
**Leena **  
  
She looked at him. She who had never spoken her questions to anyone. The hurt she held locked deep within her, why did being with this Sesshomaru open the doors to her doubts. "He blames me?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru again thought on his words before speaking. "It may be that he does. Though he is definitly wrong in placing his blame on you. Losing one's mate leaves a deep wound, it will take time to heal."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She nodded. She still didn't fully understand, but at least she knew now that it wasn't her fault. "Keep an eye on Taka. She is so determined to learn the kata in a few days she will injure herself. I need time to think. I will return before nightfall." Standing she started to run. Allowing the wind in her face to calm her as always.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He nodded, watching her go, hoping he had done something to ease her pain. He sighed and stood, returning to the camp. As Leena had said Taka was trying over and over again. He watched her for another hour, noticing the growing weariness on her face. "That is enough Taka. You may continue tomorrow." She did as he said, going to the lake to rinse the sweat away. When she left the western lord sat against a tree. Again the sense of loss and the empty place in his soul overwhelmed him. Tears brimmed in his eyes put would not fall. He heard Taka return but did not look at the girl. She knelt beside him.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Kneeling beside Sesshomaru, she stared up at the blue sky. "My grandsire once told me that it was allright to cry sometimes. Everyone needs to I think." They sat in silence until night fell.   
  



	13. One Who Is Cursed

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 11 - One Who Is Cursed **

  
  


**Leena**

  
  
Weeks had passed and still they searched for the cursed one and Naraku's castle. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever see her own world again. She looked across the fire at her companions. Taka still determined to master the kata. They had started setting camp several hours before sunset to give her time to practice. She knew the pup looked at her as her mother. Looking to her other companion she was surprised to find that there was no anger towards him. They had fought several battles on their journey, and never had he threatened her. After the incident with Goshinki she really didn't think he would. He had set her mind at rest, it wasn't her fault her mother had died. Even if her own sire never accepted her, she knew that now it didn't matter. "Sesshomaru, do you know the double Kata?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She dropped to the ground across from both Sesshomaru and Leena. Kami was she tired. She felt though that she had at least a bit of the kata perfected. 'Now for the rest of it,' she thought wryly, tossing a dry leaf into the fire. As she stared into the dancing and twisting flames, her eyes slip slowly shut. The last thing she heard was Leena asking Sesshomaru if he knew the double kata.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The silence around the fire was not strained as it had been the first few nights. Now it seemed as though they had settled into an easy acceptance of one another. He still felt the hollow place in his soul Akari had once occupied but he no longer sat in the stunned silence that had gripped him those first days. He almost chuckled when Taka started to fall asleep. Sesshomaru caught the girl as she slipped to the side and lay her gently on the ground. He looked at Leena curiously. "Yes, I do," he cocked an eyebrow at her, "Do you desire practice?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Practice? No not practice. But I could use a good stretch. I haven't been able to do that particular kata in a long time. It is getting a bit dark. Tomorrow?" She asked smiling.   
  


**The Cursed One **

  
  
She ran, her once auburn hair now dark with mud. The ivory skin hidden by it as well. Why had they touched her? She had begged them not too. Too many memories that were not hers caused an ache. There had been five of them, each with their own horrors that had happened and would happen. Now they resided in her mind. She had been born a telepath, but when she had refused to aid him he had cursed her. Now the gift was amplified to the point of agony. The mere touch of another along her skin and their life from birth to death flooded her mind. She cried out as she fell, her foot tripping on an exposed root. She felt a merciful blackness surround her, she surrendered to it, wishing for death.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
The evening breeze brought with it a scent, that had not been there a moment before. Ningen, female and injured. She turned her head and sniffed the air. Turning back to Sesshomaru she saw he too had caught the scent. "I think we may have found the last member of our group." Standing she started towards the scent. She heard him following.   
  


**Cursed One **

  
  
She awoke to the feel of the cold earth beneath her. She tried to stand, and yelped at the sharp pain from her ankle. Sitting up she pulled looked at it, noticing the swelling above her shoes. Hearing someone coming through the woods surrounding her she looked to see a man and woman coming towards her. Both with silver white hair, something was strange about their hands but she couldn't see well due to the darkness. She couldn't run, tears falling from her emerald eyes she yelled. "Don't touch me."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The girl wanted to run, he could see it in her eyes but her ankle was injured, already he could see the swelling. He knelt beside her. "We will not harm you. You have hurt yourself," his voice ever calm as he captured and held her eyes with his own, "Let me look." Reaching out he gently took her injured ankle in his hands.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She snapped awake and found herself alone. Panic siezed her, had they left her? She leapt to her feet, sniffing wildly for her companions scents, eyes darting back and forth. Taka relaxed, they were nearby and there was another with them. Maybe they had found their fifth member. She sat back down to await their return.   
  


**Cursed One **

  
  
As his fingers touched her ankle, she flinched but it was to late. It had started his memories flowing into her mind. Unlike most, where it was a painful chaotic experience, his were calm, ordered and though sad not painful. With wonderment she looked into his golden eyes. "You've suffered such sadness. I'm sorry." Calming herself she let his memories make their track across her mind.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He blinked in surprise. How did she know? He removed the shoe as gently as he could and the sock, then began to examine the swollen joint. It didnt appear to be broken, merely a sprain. If this was indeed their new companion they might not be moving for several days. "How can you know that?" he asked softly.   
  


**Cursed One **

  
  
She bit her lip and looked up into his face. His eyes were kind and shocked at her knowledge. She looked to the woman standing behind him. She knew from her curse that she was the one they searched for. "My name is Ka Akisame I am a telepath. I refused to help Naraku and he cursed me. When I touch someone I am filled with all their memories from birth to death." She met the golden eyes of the man, no youkai she corrected herself who held her.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Silently she had watched the exchange. Their group was complete. Her own telepathy was increased by her status as the Maiden but not to the extent this girls were. "My name is Leena." She said gently. She knew Taka needed to be warned not to touch the girl. "Sesshomaru I am going back to camp to warn Taka." Looking once again at the Akisame she smiled. "Now that we know the nature of your curse we will protect you. I'm just going to let our other companion know." She left.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He felt a sudden surge of anger toward Naraku. So he was the same in every time, manipulative and cruel. Sesshomaru set the Akisame's foot on the ground. His one arm was going to make it difficult to carry her. "Put your arms around my neck, you will have to help me lift you," he said indicating his missing arm. She obeyed and he eventually stood, easily supporting her in one arm, much like a parent would a child. He figured that she already knew his name but he told her anyway. "I am Sesshomaru, the woman before was Leena and you will meet Taka momentarily."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka saw Leena enter the ring of firelight and jumped to her feet. "Is it our other memeber?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Smiling at the pup she nodded. "Naraku cursed her. She is a telepath. He has increased her gift to a point no human, or youkai should have to bear. Do not touch her. She seems to be able to accept Sesshomaru's touch, but I fear there is too much pain in my life for her to handle." At Taka's puzzled angry expression she explained. "The touch of another gives her the person's life memories. Imagine living your life from birth to death in a moment. That is her curse. Her name is Akisame."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
At his thought she smiled. "So you are from a different time or place? In your world Naraku was truly defeated? You are correct he is cruel and manipulative." As the entered the campsite she saw the same silver haired girl, Leena and a girl with red hair. Fearing the touch of the girl she clutched tighter to Sesshomaru.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Akisame's grip increased when she saw Taka. To fear another's touch so much, he thought to himself, truly that was a curse. He gave her a reassuring look. "Do not worry, she will do nothing to cause you harm," he whispered in her ear, he couldnt help but think that she smelled like Akari. Shaking the thought away, Sesshomaru bent down and set Akisame gently on the ground. He looked at Taka who had knelt close by but still maintaining a cautious distance. "So you are awake?"   
  
Taka   
  
Taka nodded, "I thought you had left me," she said quietly, then louder to the newest member of their group, "I am Taka. Leena has told me about...do not be afraid, I will not touch you." She was beginning to realize exactly how dangerous this Naraku could be and that they must succeed in destroying him.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She smiled slightly at his thoughts. "Best guard your thoughts Sesshomaru. I thank you for the compliment." Looking at Taka she tried to hold the smile. "Thank you, for understanding. Yet I have a question. I know that you Sesshomaru have no children of your own. Yet from your memories I know that this is your child and grandchild, we are all from different worlds?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She bit back her chuckle at the warning given to Sesshomaru, and wondered briefly what the question could have been. "Yes, we are all from different worlds. You know of Naraku do you know of Midoriko and the Shikon No Tama?" The girl nodded. "What of Inu Yasha and the miko Kagome?" At that the girl shook her head negatively. "Hmmm... Is it in your world the time of the Shogunate or Meji?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Meiji?" She questioined. "I worked in the Shogun's palace at least until I refused to asisst Naraku."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru felt slightly embarrased that she had picked up on his last thought, though as usual the feeling did not surface on his chiseled features. He carefully constructed the walls around his thoughts and sat across the fire from Akisame. Taka gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head at her. They were all from different realities and but for Leena and Taka, who seemed from roughly the same time,from different points in time in each of those realities. He couldnt help but wonder how that would affect their mission. He listened quietly as his female companions spoke, feeling vaguely that he was betraying Akari.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka's eyes were again getting heavy but she wanted to carry on the conversation with their newest member. Sesshomaru had gone to the other side of the fire, hiding whatever he was thinking or feeling from all of them. She looked again at Akisame. "What is Naraku in your time? Does he have the Jewel?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Naraku? He is Naraku. Evil incarnate. Centuries ago he killed the priestess Kikyou and stole the Shikon No Tama from her. He has plotted and schemed increasing his power to gain control of all Japan." She looked at the three before her. "Is he not the same for each of your worlds?" She scratched at the mud covering her arms.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Yes, he was the same but for the three of us he is a thing of the past." Noticing the girl scratching she softly asked. "Did you wish to wash off the mud? There is a stream nearby."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"That would be wonderful." She tried to stand. Her ankle gave protest to the weight she tried to place on it. She squeaked and began to fall, preparing herself for the pain of the landing.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Before he knew that he had even reacted he was catching her, preventing her from falling and injuring herself further. Without a word, Sesshomaru had sweapt her up and was carrying her to the stream. He set her down close to the edge. "Call when you are ready to return." With that he walked away so she could have her privacy.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She had stood ready to catch Akisame but Sesshomaru was there before she could blink. As the taiyoukai lifted her and left with the girl, Taka edged over to Leena. She leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Do you see what I see?" she asked playefully.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Mhh Hmm. Yep I did." She winked at the girl at her side.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She felt his arms wrap around her keeping her from hitting the ground. Wrapping her arms around the neck of her rescuer she allowed more of his memories to flood her mind. Such an interesting individual, so afraid to show his own heart. When he left her at the stream, she almost called him back. He wasn't ready for what his destiny had shown her. She also knew better than to mention it, destiny had cost him too much. Carefully she removed her mud caked clothes and slipped into the stream. She saw the crystal clear water become clouded with the mud from her, until the slight current had sweapt it along. Finally releaved of the mud she climbed back onto the bank. Looking at her muddy clothes, there was no help for it. Dipping them into the water she removed the mud and put the cold wet clothes back on. Shivering slightly she called, "Sesshomaru? I'm done."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He stepped from the shadows at her call and saw that she was shivering from having washed her clothes. He lifted her once again, her cold arms going around his neck. He felt a wave of satisfaction at feeling her body close to his and quickly supressed it. He was not going to walk that path again, he didnt want another gaping hole in his heart. "You are cold," he stated, feeling quite stupid for stating the obvious. Quickly he returned to the fire so she could dry off. Sesshomaru set her down and retreated again to the other side of the fire. Casting a sidelong glance at his "family." Taka was looking very interested in throwing twings in the fire. "What?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
When Sesshomaru returned with Akisame, Taka made herself busy with the fire, seeing that the girl's clothes were wet and she would need to dry. When he looked at her and asked, "What?" she almost burst into giggles but managed to keep a straight face. "Nothing," she said innocently, thinking that the next time she, Leena and Akisame would have to have a, now what was the word Leena had used, ah yes, 'Girl Talk Session.'   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Her normal boistrous nature showing through, she grinned at the Taiyoukai trying to maintain his dignity. She tried desperatly to not notice the glances Akisame was giving him. Taking pity on the poor girl and being the little demon spawned child she was, she looked at Taka. "Taka, there's a village about an hours run from here. Want to practice illusions and get Akisame some clothes?" She slipped a thought to the pup. 'Besides I think these two need to talk, otherwise tomorrow night's girl talk will be borring.'   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"That isn't necessary. I...I ... These will dry, and I have no money."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Don't worry, I always carry this." She held removed a small stone from the pad on her left shoulder. "It's always good enough stakes for a game of chance. And a piece of advise for all of you.... Never gamble with a telepath. You coming Taka?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka leapt up at Leena's suggestion, suddenly forgetting her sleepiness and sore muscles. A run would do her good. She gave Leena a sly glance. "It's no problem Akisame, I could use the stretch and practice anyway." The young youkai followed Leena out of camp, feeling very naughty but also very satisfied.   
  
  
  



	14. Quiet Time

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 12 - Quiet Time **

  
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The inu Taiyoukai watched Leena and Taka leave with a look that would have withered flowers. He had a feeling he knew what the two women were thinking and he didn't like it one bit. 'Even though they're right,' a small bit of him whispered. The air suddenly acquired an awkward stillness. Finally he spoke. "Are you still cold?"   
  


** Akisame **

  
  
Watching the two women leave, she was suddenly overcome with embarrassment. At his question she looked across the fire and meeting his eyes. "A little, but it will pass. I'm sorry that they left us like this. I know it is ..." She looked at the ground, feeling the burning of her cheeks. "not proper but, I'm also glad for the time alone with you. It has been a long time since I have felt comfortable around anyone. And... I am with you." Silence stretched for a moment. "I hate that I know all your past. I hate that I know of every betrayal and sorrow you have suffered. Those things should be private. How you must hate me." She turned away to look out into the night.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Again his body moved without his conscious bidding, rising and moving to sit beside Akisame. He put his arm around her, pulling her to the warmth of his body, to stop her shivering. She was embarrassed that she had shared his past. He wanted to say something to put her at ease. He took a breath, taking in the scent of her. "I do not hate you. It is not your fault," he was quiet a moment, "It is...nice to have someone understand."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She enjoyed the feeling of his arm around her and snuggled into his warmth. Telling him his future would only cause him grief, for even with her curse she didn't know if once this journey was done she would be able to stay with him. "Thank you, for understanding." The warmth of his embrace and the events of the day finally exacted their toll. Her eyes shut as sleep overtook her.   
  
She stood in a field before her Naraku. He spoke "You are proving more useful than I thought. Bring them to me and I will lift your curse."   
  
"NO!"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He felt her slip into sleep and looked down at her, cursing himself for the directions his thoughts were taking him, cursing his feelings for betraying him once again. He again told himself that he wasn't going to give into those feelings again. He would protect her, he would exact revenge from Naraku for her, and then he would go home. He watched the fire as it twisted and turned, her eyes haunted him just as Akari's had. Sesshomaru felt her twitch in her sleep and looked at her once again. Her eyes were squinted shut, a look of fear on her beautiful face. Suddenly she snapped awake screaming. He tightened his embrace, calling her name over her cries. Finally she quieted. "What was it?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She awoke screaming, someone was calling her name. Slowly the dream released it's hold on her. She looked into his golden eyes. "Naraku. He .... I won't do it.... I won't...."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
They reached the town quicker than she had expected. She once again had her illusion in place, this time changing the color of her hair. Naraku had spies everywhere and her red hair was a dead give away. She looked at Leena. "Where to first?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Thinking a moment Leena cast her illusion. Taking on her human appearance with the only change being to the violet which was her uncle's. "How much time do you want to give those two?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She smiled, "Let's not leave them too long. I don't think Grand--Sesshomaru quite wants to give in yet."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Well you know him better than I." Reaching under the right shoulder pad she pulled a purse. "What? Ya didn't think I didn't have any money on me, did you? Ok most was in the Kimono I was wearing back at the Dojo before I was brought here. But as Kagome would have said... "Always be prepared." Why don't we just grab some clothes for me and Akisame and some food?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Once again Sesshomaru found himself wishing he had his other arm back. Two women, two different times, yet so very much the same. He let go of her to cup her cheek in his hand. So Naraku was plaguing her dreams as well? "What is it? What did you see, Akisame?" he asked gently.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Naraku, he hasn't done it in a long time, can invade my dreams. He ... He ... he said I was proving more useful than he thought." She swallowed and shut her eyes, she didn't want to see his eyes when she said the last, "and that he would lift my curse if I brought you to him." She tried to bow her head but his hand prevented it.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me." She walked beside Leena in silence for a few moments. "Hey Leena, what do you think Naraku wanted Akisame to do that she refused?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She didn't answer at first needing time to think. They reached a small seamstress shop and she began looking for something for herself or Akisame. "Only she knows. But whatever it was, her refusal angered him enough to curse, yet not kill. Meaning only that he thought he could hold the promise of removing the curse as a bargaining chip."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He removed his hand, studying her. "I won't let him harm you," was all he said. It was her decision, whether or not to betray them to Naraku.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She knew his thoughts, and blinked her tears away. She had to convince him, "I will never betray you, Sesshomaru."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He wipe away a tear that was falling down her cheek with his fingers and gave her a small smile. "I know," somehow he did know, "Now, go back to sleep."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She saw the small smile, she knew he believed her. Sometimes she hated the curse Naraku had given her, but for once she could almost thank him. How else would she have the courage. Returning his smile she spoke, "Thank you." She leaned the small distance and kissed his lips softly. "I think I will. If Naraku invades my dreams again, I will know that you are here and protecting me."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He leaned back against the tree, pulling Akisame close once again, resting his cheek against the softness of her hair. The gentle kiss had surprised and delighted him. Leena and Taka should be returning soon, he thought, as sleep reached up to claim him. He let himself drift into the resting wakefulness that would keep his senses alert but allow the rest he would need.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She fingered a dark blue material thoughtfully. "You don't think she'll..., I mean I know he'll try but..." she sighed, unable to finish her sentence. Taka decided to let the conversation drop. Here was not the place to be discussing Naraku. Instead she helped Leena pick out an outfit.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She picked a pair of hakama for herself, knowing her armor could serve as her top. She saw the white and red trimmed kimono and knew that this was the one for Akisame. Gathering both she stopped long enough to pick a cloak for their final companion. It took most of the money she had for the few items. Leaving the shop she looked at Taka, "I think we will forgo the food." Slowly they walked out of the town. Before they started the run back to the campsite she turned to Taka, "Do I think she will betray us? I don't know. You or I maybe, but I feel that she will not betray him. Let's get back."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka nodded. They didn't really need to buy food, any one of them could hunt for all they would need and there were plenty of cool streams and springs from which to take water. When they got back to camp they saw Sesshomaru and Akisame snuggled together and Taka gave Leena a knowing smile.   
  



	15. Girl Talk Session 2

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 13 - Girl Talk Session # 2 **

  
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He stalked through the underbrush, making not a sound as he followed the scent of his prey. His female companions would enjoy fresh meat tonight. Sesshomaru had scented deer when they broke camp. They had gone to the nearby hot spring but Sesshomaru needed time to think. He was of mixed feelings about their newest companion. He had been drawn to her as immediately as he had been drawn to Akari but there was part of him that wanted to push her away, deny the feelings he knew were growing in his heart. That part of him whispered that she was ningen, that she too would die, that she would leave him, and did he really want that pain again? He froze as he caught sight of his prey, then struck with the swiftness of lightening. As he stood over the body of the deer, he decided that he didn't care. Let events progress as they might. The silver youkai lifted the deer and made his way back to camp to clean it.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She eased into the hot springs, sighing in relief as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. Youkai or not that kata was taking its toll on her. She closed her eyes a moment as she relaxed. She and Leena had insisted upon moving when dawn came. She had known of the hot springs nearby and it was smarter not to stay in one place now that Naraku knew of their presence. Sesshomaru had carried Akisame the entire way. Opening her eyes she looked over at the woman, curiosity in her golden orbs. "As Leena says, Let's have some girl talk."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Girl talk?" She questioned. Never had she heard that expression. Silently she wished Sesshomaru was her with her instead of the two women before her. Damn Naraku and his curse. She knew that she was destined to be his, but she wouldn't push. Too much sorrow had filled his life, she would not cause him more.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Sitting beside the hot spring she half listened to the girls before her. Taking a deep breath she expanded her senses. She felt Taka's curiosity, Akisame's nervousness and Sesshomaru's calm. Further her mind roamed feeling the village they had visited awaken. No danger surrounded them. She pulled back into her own mind and rose. Finally she stepped into the spring, and explained "Girl talk. No men allowed just women sharing their secrets, hopes, dreams, fears or anything else. So what's on your mind Taka?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka shook her head as she leaned back against the rock. "Nothing really," she paused. She had a feeling that Akisame wouldn't want to talk about Sesshomaru at first, not until she began to trust her and Leena a little more so she asked about something else, "I was just wondering, what it was you refused to do that made him curse you."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She frowned at the red head. 'Something else to teach the girl... dance around the subject - not change it.' But she waited patiently for Akisame's answer.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She swallowed hard and sank further into the spring, letting the water cover her to her chin. "I have always been a telepath. Naraku's curse only made it stronger, and more painful." she tried to explain would they hate her for what she was about to say. May be sharing it would ease her own pain. "The first time I saw Naraku I was a servant in the Shogun's home. The Shogun was aware of my, at the time, gift. He had me check all guest intentions. No direct invasion of a persons thoughts merely the impression of friend or foe. I was sent to escort Naraku into the Shogun's presence, he seemed kind and concerned by a servants lot. He would always set aside a portion of his day for me. Just to talk." She paused gathering her courage. "One day in My Lord's gardens he... he..." she shuddered "demanded that I become his m...m...mate. I almost agreed then I felt it, the deep evil with in him. I refused. He cursed me." Her eyes dropped to the water before her. They would tell Sesshomaru and he would turn from her. Tears falling into the warm water she spoke again. "You will want me to leave now. May I stay at least till my ankle is healed?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She was surprised and disturbed by the girls tears. Taka almost reached out to touch her shoulder, to comfort her in some way but remembered and stopped herself. "Why would we want you to leave? You refused him did you not?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Using the Maiden's strength she built as strong a wall around her thoughts as she could. Her eyes flashed silver. "Akisame. We will not reject you, for you saw through his plot. Something some were never able to do." Taking a deep breath, and praying no thoughts would leak through she pulled the girl into a hug.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
As Leena's arms encircled her she tensed and then relaxed. "You are a telepath?" she asked.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Yes, I am a telepath and a bit more. My shield it is holding my memories back?" She felt the girl nod and collapse into her shoulder soft sobs reached her ears. Stroking the auburn haired girl who cried she allowed only one thought to slip past her barrier. 'You are safe.'   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He returned to camp and set the deer down. His ears twitched as a soft sound reached them. A growl escaped his lips as he took off towards the hot spring, drawing Tokijin as he ran. When he reached the springs, he skidded to a halt, seeing Leena embracing Akisame. "Where is the danger?" he snarled, red eyes searching as were his other senses.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka relaxed, glad that Akisame could have some female comfort, wishing she were that strong. Then she sensed Sesshomaru's approach. "Company," she murmured. He barreled to the edge of the hot springs, very much like a hero coming to save the damsel in distress. Taka almost laughed. She stood, hands on her hips, "Grandsir! Get out, get out get out!" Climbing out of the spring she began to push him away.   
  


**Leena **

Lifting her focus to the furious Inu Taiyoukai before her, she giggled. "Akisame, seems your errant prince has come to save you."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Raising her head from Leena's comforting shoulder she looked at Sesshomaru. 'He does care.' A soft smile graced her lips. Then realization broke through her long held depression. These three were her friends. Friends who would defend her from the nightmare her life had become since Naraku's curse. Seeing Taka pushing Sesshomaru away she began to laugh.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
For the first time in his life the Taiyoukai lost his outward calm. He was confused. Was there no danger? Why was Akisame crying? He allowed Taka to push him away a good distance, then he turned watching her retreating form. "But I thought..."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
"We'll call you when we're ready and dont come back an instant before!" she threw over her shoulder. When Taka returned to the springs she saw that Akisame was laughing. She settled back into the water, a grin on her face. "So where were we?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, regaining his composure. Deciding that the best thing for him to do was to go back and finish preparing their dinner, he turned sheathing Toukijin. He smiled slightly. He certainly didn't want to face two angry inu females. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but it felt good to smile again, he had thought he never would.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Now that the somber mood had past it was time to get into some serious girl talk. Since Taka had so badly botched the last attempt Leena started this round. "So Akisame, What happened last night between you and Sesshomaru?" She raised an eyebrow as the girl blushed deep enough to almost match the color of her hair.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"N..n...n...nothing." She stammered out. Then seeing the expressions they wore she continued.... "I was cold and he held me. I had a nightmare and he woke me. I" her voice dropped to the barest whisper of a breath, "kissed him." Clearing her throat she continued "Then we fell asleep."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Now that the question was out in the open she felt a little more inclined to speak, glad that Leena had taken the initiative. "That's it?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She looked at both her companions. She felt her anger rise, true there had been more, but it was not something she wanted to discuss. "That is all." She was silent a moment, "May I confide in both of you?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
'Girl's gotta temper. Good he needs a spitfire.' She smiled at the question. "Sure. Girl Talk Sessions are never repeated to males." She didn't know if this was true but... it did sound good. She saw Taka nod. "Go ahead confide away."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"You two understand my curse. I see the past, and the future and as long as I am in physical contact with an individual I can read their thoughts. When Sesshomaru touched me I felt his past, his thoughts of concern and tenderness, and a small amount of his future. It seems even with Naraku's curse I am not allowed to see the outcome of our quest." Once again she blushed to the roots of her hair, "I did see in his future that... well that..."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka was a little taken aback by Akisame's anger but the anger quickly dissipated into embarrassment as she tried to get out her next thought. "It's all right, you can tell us."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Akisame looked at Leena and saw her nod. Taking a deep breath and spoke softly hoping he wouldn't hear her words. "Before the journeys end, no matter the outcome.... This Sesshomaru will be awaiting the birth of his first child." It was the closest she could come to saying what she had seen in his mind.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
It took her a moment for the full realization of what Akisame had just said to come to her. When it did, her eyes widened. She kind of stuttered, not knowing really what to say. She was surprised and happy, glad that some happiness would come to this Sesshomaru. Then something hit her. "But...we'll all have to go back." Immediately for some reason she regretted what she had just said as the smell of roasting meat drifted into the air around them.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She had watched the exchange with interest. Taka's unspoken words hung loudly in the air. It will devastate him. Midoriko had granted Inu Yasha and Kagome a wish, perhaps it would grant Akisame and her Sesshomaru a happy life as well. Keeping such thoughts to herself she spoke softly. "While that is true Taka, we can only wish them both all the happiness in the world. I do, Akisame and I promise before I leave this world for my own I will find a way to help you and him."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Thank you, Leena. The path of the future is not clear if we will defeat Naraku or not remains unclear. Maybe it is so for a reason." Silent tears fell from her eyes. "I can only hope that there will be a way for us to stay together after our journey is finished."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She nodded emphatically. "And I shall do what I can as well," she vowed, "Now, however is not the time for tears. As you said the future is yet to be written. As much as we all can on such a quest, let us enjoy the moment," she paused sniffing the air greedily, "And at this moment I smell deer meat."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Sniffing she too caught the scent. "Think somebody went hunting. Why don't we join him." Making sure her barriers were in place she helped Akisame out of the spring. "Now remember ladies, no sharing with the men what was discussed." She teased. "Oh yea, here." She handed the kimono she had bought for her to Akisame.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Thank you as well Taka. It's beautiful. Did you realize that it matched his?" She asked while dressing.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Looking she realized the girl was right. It was a perfect match for his kimono. Same red octagons with white flowers, only this versions obi was of red. "No, I hadn't but considering what you just told us it doesn't surprise me. Come on, I'll carry you back." Easily she lifted her companion and walked towards the camp. "Think you can hobble in with just me supporting you? I want to see if he notices." Akisame smiled and nodded.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from turning the deer meat. He couldnt help but stare as Akisame entered the ring of the fire's light, supported by Leena. He wondered vaguely how the hanyou could be touching her and vaguely annoyed that they hadnt called him to help Akisame back to camp. Those thoughts, however were driven from his mind as his eyes drank in the sight that was Akisame. The kimono they had bought her was a perfect match of his own and he wondered if they had done it on purpose. He cocked an eyebrow at Leena, then rose coming to stand before Akisame. As he looked into her emerald eyes, the others ceased to exist. There was only him and her. "You're beautiful."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka continued past Akisame and Sesshomaru to lean against one of the trees, watching the two enraptured beings with twinkling eyes. In her world her grandsire had never taken another mate. He had never found anyone to compare to Rin in his heart. She was happy that this Sesshomaru had not had to live in that emptiness forever. She cleared her throat. "Um...can we eat now?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She saw his eyes flash breifly with annoyance, then an eyebrow cocked at Leena. She felt the girl leave her side as he stopped before her. His comment warmed her heart. She felt herself blush at the compliment, not silent but voiced. "Thank you." she spoke softly. She stared into his golden eyes enjoying the honest admiration and something else that lay deep in them. She heard Taka's comment and giggled nervously.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She saw his unspoken question and shook her head negative. 'Might as well have said it in that English of Kagome's.' She walked to the fire and sniffed the meat. Hearing Taka's comment and Akisame's giggle she sliced the meat along one flank. "Smells done to me."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Unfazed by the female's comments, he put his arm around Akisame's waist and helped her to sit beside the fire. After they had eaten, he settled his back against a tree, once again pulling the woman to him. He breathed a small sigh, he had never had this kind of moment with Akari, though he had hoped for it with all his heart. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, then closed his eyes, not really sleeping but resting, enjoying Akisame's closeness and scent.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka found a comfortable branch to spend the night on and spent a few moments gazing at the stars above. The pup wondered what was happening in her time. Sesshomaru had said that they were approaching the place where Naraku had his castle in his time. She yawned widely. "Good night," she whispered, knowing her companions would hear her.   
  
  
  



	16. Little Brother

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 14 - Little Brother **

  
  


**Akisame**

  
  
Her companions had left moments ago, for a run and some training. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to leave her, but she had assured him she would be fine. The morning breeze was cooler than it had been for the last few days. Fall was comming and still they had not found Naraku or his castle. She threw a twig into the fire and watched the sparks fly up. Something made her look up from her thoughts. The man walking towards her was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. His white hair in stark contrast to the red of his kimono. At his side hung a sword. She met his eyes, which were the same gold as Sesshomaru's. The ears peeking from beneath his hair twisted as they searched for any sound. He marched up to her and sniffed.   
  
"What the hell?" He snarled. "Why do you smell like him?" He demanded reaching for her.   
  
Leaping to her feet, she turned to run, but he easily caught her. As his hand grasped her wrist and his memories invaded her mind she screamed.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He hit the ground hard as Taka landed a blow. Sesshomaru had been training with the pup when he suddenly had a feeling that Akisame was in danger. Ignoring her questioning voice he leapt to his feet and raced back to the camp site, the tell tale red blazing in his eyes. His nose told him now who was threatening her and his ears brought her screams. The growl rippled up his throat. When he got to the camp site he saw his brother grasping Akisame by the wrist. With another snarl and moving with lightening speed, he grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist and threw him backwards, knocking his brother to the ground. Ignoring the hanyou now, he took Akisame in his arms, calling to her. "Akisame, I'm here now," he whispered in her ear, crushing her trembling form to his chest.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka was shocked that she hit him, much less knocked him down but was even more so when he took off in the direction of camp for no apparent reason. "Sesshomaru, what?" She then heard Akisame's cry echo in the still morning air and without futher pause took off after the taiyoukai.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
As suddenly as the assault on her mind had begun it ended. The comforting warmth that was Sesshomaru pushed away the chaotic thoughts of the other. Slowly her body calmed at his familiar presence.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She had been about to congradulate Taka on being able to knock Sesshomaru to the ground. As Akisame's scream reached the clearing she leapt from the branch she had been sitting on, and ran after her companions. The sight that met her eyes confused her. Inu Yasha still sat where he had landed looking at Sesshomaru who was holding a trembling Akisame.   
  
She watched as Inu Yasha rose from the ground, moving swiftly she took a spot between the two brothers. "Please Inu Yasha, leave." She watched as her uncle stood and looked first at her and then Sesshomaru who still held a quickly calming Akisame.   
  
"Who are you? Who is she? and why the hell is he here?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He relaxed as he felt her do the same. He should not have left her. 'I'm sorry, love.' On the edge of his mind he heard Leena asking Inu Yasha to leave but the stubborn hanyou would have none of it. Sesshomaru looked into the now angry face of his brother. He let the growl build again, then calmed it. He would not fight his brother, he would not encourage the petty hatred that had existed between himself and his brother in his time. He looked at Akisame, letting her know with his eyes that he would return to her, then stood and approached the now armed hanyou. "Inu Yasha," he said calmly, "I do not want your sword. I do not wish to fight you but if you touch her again I will kill you."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She edged near Akisame, close but not close enough to touch her. The pup was confused, she didn't know what to do, so she just took up a protective position near Akisame. "Are you all right?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha, in case the two should start to fight.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She had to reach him, she knew her uncle to well. And while this wasn't the Inu Yasha that had raised her it was still Inu Yasha. She tried the only thing she could think of ... the truth. "Damn it Uncle Inu! Put that damn thing away. None of us want it." She glared at him matching his anger with her own. "Who am I? Leena daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin. Who is she? Akisame a touch telepath of amazing ability. Why is he here? Because she screamed." She watched as his attention shifted to her.   
  
Inu Yasha looked at the hanyou before him. Yes she had the scent of his brother mixed with another scent that he was unfamilliar with. "Shut up. What does the great and powerful Sesshomaru care about humans? Or Hanyous?" He stepped forward to fight the woman or his brother, it didn't matter.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
His apology rang through her mind. She listened to all the conversation and decided she was the only one who could end this fight. Quickly she darted away from her companions and stopped in front of the brother of her love. With a recklessness born of her desire to protect her friends she grabbed his hand. She bit her lip to hold in the scream, as the link flared showing her his memories she began to send him images. Some from her life, some from Sesshomaru's. She showed him his childhood from the eyes of his elder brother. She felt his anger drain in response to her assault. She released his hand and fainted.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He waited, waited for the attack he knew was to come but it didn't. A flash of auburn and Akisame was in front of him, grabbing Inu Yasha's hand. He had a feeling he knew what she was doing. "No!" he tried to stop her but it was too late. She had touched him, he saw her biting back the scream, caught her as she fainted. He knelt, holding her close. 'Oh Kami, don't let me lose her too,' he bent his forehead to touch hers, nose to nose with her. He felt the tear sliding down his cheek. Was she all right? Had the contact hurt her? He looked up at his brother. "Now do you understand? Are you happy?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
"Akisame!" She hadn't been able to stop the girl, so surprised was she. Taka watched, biting her lip. When Sesshomaru caught her as she fainted, she saw the horror in his face. She waited, would Inu Yasha accept what he had seen? She had to be ready to defend if he still chose to attack.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Her mind had been bombarded with the images Akisame had thrust at Inu Yasha. Once the storm cleared she saw Sesshomaru holding the unconcious girl.   
  
Inu Yasha stepped back. He hadn't been prepared for the human girl to come at him, and then his mind filled with memories that were not his. He heard his brother's question, saw his grief at the girls unconcious body. To many strange thoughts threaded their way through his mind. Things he knew didn't happen, people he knew he'd never met. The female hanyou calling him Uncle. Yet he knew his brother had no pups. He sheathed Tetsusaiga. He saw Sesshomaru's tear and knew what that cost his proud brother. Then he finally noticed his brother was missing an arm. The pieces fell into place. What the woman had shown him was true. He turned to leave. "Yes. I understand now. I didn't mean her harm." He met Sesshomaru's gaze, "She's a good woman, she would risk herself rather than see you fight. Keep her safe." He walked to the forest and called, "I think it is time for me to see MY brother Sesshomaru." With that he began the long run to his brother's fortress home.   
  
Leena moved to kneel beside Sesshomaru and Akisame. "Is she all right?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
In the depths of her unconciousness, she felt him. His sadness reached her as nothing else could. She began to fight her way up to him. Suddenly she was in the dreamscape. Naraku stood before her.   
  
"You never answered me. I will remove your curse if you bring them to me." He almost purred to her.   
  
"I will not betray them, Naraku. I would rather live with this curse, than see the look of betrayal in their eyes." She tried to awaken.   
  
He stepped forward and for the first time ever touched her in the dream. She screamed at the agony that was his mind. He released her, "Think on that, Akisame. You will bring them to me or I will await you every night."   
  
The dreamscape released her and she opened her eyes to look into a pair of concerned golden eyes. Gently she reached and brushed the tear from his face. 'It doesn't matter. Do your worst to me Naraku. I will not let you hurt him.'   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Inu Yasha was gone, gone to hopefully heal the rift between him and his Sesshomaru. The inu returned his attention to the girl in his arms, willing that she awaken. When Akisame opened her eyes and reached up to wipe away his tear, Sesshomaru breathed sigh of relief. Hugging her even harder, he whispered in her ear, "You brave foolish girl," then kissed her neck gently, "Are you all right?" he asked louder.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka sank to the ground in relief. There would be no fight, Akisame was at least awake. She hated to look she had seen on Sesshomaru's face, while Akisame had been unconcious. It was one she had only seen once on her own grandsire's face. She turned her attention to stoking the fire, a chill was gathering in the air.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Nodding she answered, "Yes, I'm fine. He is filled with pain, this Inu Yasha has never known love. He is a gentle soul, covered in anger and pain. I am sure your Inu Yasha is much the same." She smiled. Briefly she debated something. She pulled from his touch so that his thoughts would not interfere and then looking into his eyes she spoke hoping he would understand. "You have never asked why Naraku cursed me." He started to speak but a finger on his lips stopped him, closing her eyes she continued, her hand once again dropping to her lap. "He courted me. The day he cursed me, he asked me to be his wife. I felt his evil and refused. He cursed me by increasing my telepathy." She bowed her head.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She had never been more ashamed of herself. She was the leader of this group and yet she had let her feelings for Inu Yasha endanger Akisame. She watched as she awoke and pulled away from Sesshomaru. Hearing her begin to talk about the reason for her curse she caught Taka's eye and motioned with her head for her to leave. She backed silently away leaving the two of them to work this out.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The young youkai nodded, and followed Leena into the forest. When they were far enough away, she began practicing once again. It was the only thing she knew to do.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

Naraku had asked Akisame to be his mate? He had cursed her for refusing. Sesshomaru saw the look of uncertainty on Akisame's face, she was avoiding his gaze. He put a finger under her chin, she resisted. "Look at me love," slowly she did so, "I don't care about that. You are here with me now, that is all that matters to me."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
With his touch she felt his acceptance. "There is more." She didn't want to tell him the dangerous turn things had taken in the dreamscape. Yet she couldn't not tell him. "After I fainted, I felt your sadness and tried to rise out of it. Naraku pulled me into the dreamscape. He has never, since the curse, touched me awake or in the dreamscape. He did this time. His mind, it is so full of evil it is painful. He told me he will be there every night, touching me every night," she took a deep breath "until I bring all of you too him." She paused for another moment and continued, "When you first touched me, I saw something in your future. I will tell you if you wish to know."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Before he could stop himself a growl had once again rumbled from his throat and red flashed in his eyes. He would rip Naraku into tiny pieces and feed him to the carrion birds before this quest was over. He calmed himself, looking once again into the emerald eyes he loved. There was something of his future she thought he might want to know. Did he want to know his destiny? Or did he want to remain blissfully ignorant of it. Sesshomaru stroked her cheek. "We will discuss Naraku with the others. Tell me my future."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Just yours? or Ours?" She asked.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
"There is no future for me now without you," was his only response, his eyes never leaving hers.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She smiled, she felt the warmth in her cheeks. "I can not see past our confrontation of Naraku. It is as if this event is so important even the Kami's themselves do not know the outcome. I do know that before we face him," she paused and closed her eyes for a moment then continued, "I .... ummm.... we shall be..." Giving up on words she took his hand and showed him with her mind everything her words could not. The dangers they would face, the love they would find together and finally the anticipation of a new life   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He let the images wash over him, closing his eyes. When he finally opened them and looked once again into Akisame's, he gave her a small smile. Then gave her the only response he thought was appropriate. He wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her to him and kissing her. Sesshomaru pulled back from her after a long sweet moment. "That future pleases me," he said, his eyes sparkling.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"I am glad." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, whispering, "For I want it as well."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She absently watched Taka practice correcting as needed. Tired of feeling sorry for herself, an emotion she detested in anyone, she rose and began working on the kata herself. She allowed the kata to clear her mind and concentrated only on the exacting movements. Finishing that one she moved effortlessly into another kata and continued.   
  
  
  



	17. Later That Afternoon

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 15 - Later that afternoon... **

  
  


**Taka**

  
  
She was getting tired, she had messed up more times than she should have. Taka stopped and turned to Leena, as her stomach growled. "Do you think we can go back now?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Cautiously she expanded her mind letting her awareness float. A moment later she looked at the red head. "Taka," she wondered how to explain to the pup. The girl was not a complete innocent. Leena was pretty sure that she had never experienced the drifting sensation of afterwards. She knew their companions were enjoying. Deciding a slow walk back was best she continued. "slowly, and louder than normal. Give them time to enjoy finding each other."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka was about to ask why, then blushed as red as her hair when she realized what Leena was saying. The two headed back to camp, talking loudly.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
When their companions returned to camp, talking and walking a little louder than necessary, Sesshomaru wondered if he should be annoyed or thankful. He decided neutral was best and waited until Leena and Taka had sat down. "Naraku is threatening Akisame's dreams and has promised to continue to do so until she brings us to him," he said, trying to keep his voice calm through the rage boiling in him. He waited to see what the others would say.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She looked across the fire meeting first her and then his eyes and let him see the burning fury within. "Well then, he's made the challenge. I say we stop waisting time and .... find his stupid ass and end his sorry life." Softening her gaze she looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Akisame, I might be able to help. Teach you how to repel his invasion. I don't know, I've only once had to do it."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Anything you can teach me will help." She looked at Sesshomaru, and playfully slapped his arm.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Looking first at his assualted appendage, then at his attacker, he gave her a wounded look. "What was that for?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Because I can't get to her fath... er.. sire." She pouted up at him "Should I kiss it and make it better?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka giggled at the exchange between Sesshomaru and Akisame. She agreed with Leena's idea, and she knew that that was what Sesshomaru had been thinking as well. Her stomach growled once again. "I'm going to find us some dinner," without waiting for an answer she sprinted off in to the trees.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Watching the exchange Leena stood. "Be glad to teach you .... After I help Taka catch dinner." Quickly she followed Taka. Leaving the couple to enjoy the newness of their feelings.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He merely blinked at her, considering. "Yes...yes I think you should."   
  
**

Akisame 

**  
  
She lowered her head and softly kissed his arm. Then moving closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How long do you think they'll be gone?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The inu youkai snaked his arm around the woman's waist, bending so his lips brushed hers, his silver hair screening both of their faces. "Long enough," he purred.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"Oh good." With a soft growl that would have done a full inu youkai mesuinu proud, she let her curse show her his intentions and show him her own.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Taka! Wait up!" Catching up to the girl. "Umm after dinner, and I show Akisame some basic shielding techniques, what say you and I make our selves scarse?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She paused to allow Leena to catch up, nodding at her suggestion. "You know, Naraku hasn't sent any youkai after us in the last week. What do you think he's up to?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"I think Akisame is better at shields than she thinks. He obviously thinks that she will betray us to discard the curse. But is unaware of the situation between our two companions. He will eventually figure it out, but I'm hoping not for a while longer." She knew from what Shippou had told her that when Naraku was quiet for a period he came at you even more dangerous. "Well what shall we hunt?" She sniffed "Rabbit, Duck, Squirrel?"   
  


**Taka**

  
  
Taka let the scents of the forest fill her. "hmmm...squirrel's too stringy, we had rabbit last night....and we haven't had duck since we burnt them so...duck."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Duck it is then. We'll need at least three." Silently she led the way the the nearby lake. She stepped into the reeds at the waters edge and waited. Sunset was approaching.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She lay content in his arms watching the sun set below the tree line. They had agreed that he would not mark her until after Naraku was defeated. She wanted some symbol that she was his. Quickly she yanked at his silver mane pulling several long strands out. She kissed him at his startled yelp. Then grasping her own hair she pulled a matching number of auburn strands. Working quickly she braided the hairs together into two lengths. Taking his right hand she wrapped one of the lengths around his ring finger and tied it snuggly so it would not fall off. She repeated the same procedure on her own hand. "There." she said pleased with herself. "I have heard in the west of a thing called wedding rings. Married couples exchange them to show they belong to the other. I only know this from a westerners mind, Naraku knows not of this custom."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
"Ah ha!" she cried triumphant as her hands closed around their last duck. "Got him!"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He looked at the band of hair around his finger. "Well," he said, feeling more playful than he had in a long time, "I am the Lord of the Western Lands after all." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek, "It's a wonderful idea. Now I believe my 'daughter' and 'granddaughter' should be returning soon with our dinner." As if on cue Leena and Taka appeared, each holding two ducks.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She smiled at his comment. She also had heard of the disaster with the last ducks and rose to relieve the two weary hunters of the meal. "I think I should cook. I heard about the last two ducks you two scorched." Careful not to damage the ring on her finger she began preparing the ducks. "Be back in a minute." She said to her companions and headed into the forest to find the wild ginger she had seen growing. Coming upon the spot she knelt and began to dig. She never heard any noise only the pain of something hitting the back of her head and then blackness.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She looked at Sesshomaru he seemed happy. His eyes never left Akisame as she began preparing the ducks. Occasionally she would catch the flash of silver on her finger. When she left she asked "Sesshomaru, what is that on your finger? There was a similar one on Akisame's."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Glad to have the burden of cooking taken over by someone else, Taka sat down and closed her eyes. She wondered how much longer their quest would take. A part of her didnt want it to end. She cracked open one eye at Leena's question and looked at Sesshomaru for his answer.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the hair band on his finger, tenderly. "Akisame said it is a way people in another land express their desire to be mates. Naraku wont..."   
  
Something was wrong. His mate's scent was gone. Cold fear gripped his insides. No, his mind thought wildly, not again. Quickly he sprinted into the forest in the direction she had gone, following her trail until he came to its end.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She noticed the disappearence of Akisame's scent moments after Sesshomaru. She followed close on his heels, trying desperatly to pick up her trail.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She watched his face as he spoke, one instant full of tender happiness and the next abject terror. She realized at the same instant Taka did that Akisame's scent was gone. She ran, calling Desu to her. She transformed fully into Amatsuotome. They stopped near some wild ginger that someone had obviously tried to dig up, but either been interrupted in or failed. She was willing to bet it was the digger had been interrupted. Akisame's scent went no further along the ground. She vaulted to the highest branch in a nearby tree and sniffed. No sign of Akisame's scent, but ... yes there it was Sesshomaru's very faint but heading North. Returning to the ground she noticed the red in his eyes. "Sesshomaru. SESSHOMARU! Listen to me, stop trying to find Akisame's scent." The gaze he turned to her she had faced many times. "Naraku is masking her scent but the hairs, your hairs. He doesn't know to mask your scent." She turned to Taka "Stay with him." She took of following the scent trail of not Akisame but of Sesshomaru. It might cause her to double back on herself, but Akisame must be found. She hadn't gone far when the winds shifted blowing away from her taking the slight scent with it. Stopping she turned and returned to the others, she knew now who had abducted Akisame, Kagura.   
  



	18. Searching

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 16 - Searching **

  
  


**Taka **

  
  
She didnt know what to do. After Leena had gone, so had Sesshomaru, but not physically. He knelt on the ground before her but he was not there. His golden eyes stared straight ahead of him. Taka put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Sesshomaru...Grandsire?" He didnt respond. Taka bit her lip, then sensed Leena's return. "Leena!" The pup threw herself at Leena hugging her tightly, "I didn't know what to do, he just..."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
She was gone. Naraku would kill her now. Sesshomaru sank to the ground, not hearing his companions words, only feeling again the cold emptiness.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Shhhh, it will be allright." Leena stepped away from Taka. She knelt in front of Sesshomaru she met his blank stare. "Ask me." He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Damn it ask. All you have to do is ask Amatasuotome to find her. Then I can use all my magic to do it. We might even get lucky and there be an Amatasutome in this world then two would assist. SO ASK!"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She watched Leena try to break through whatever trance held Sesshomaru. Please, she begged him silently, biting back her tears, ask her. Taka started to wonder when she began to care so much. She had thought she'd lost that ability, that the only one who mattered to her was her own Sesshomaru but now...she cared.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He fought against the steely grip of hopelessness that tried to claim him. Akisame was not dead, he could still help her. He had to do something. A voice broke through the cloud surrounding him. "Ask me to find her," it was saying. Sesshomaru blinked, the whiteness gone from his gaze, Leena was kneeling before him. Words poured from his lips, "Please Amatasoutome, please help me find my mate."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Sitting back on her haunches Leena relaxed. Pulling the magic she began, her senses expanded. Scents that had before been a mere teasing became clear. Subtle differences in the ground were now visable. Her mind circled outward in ever an ever increasing circle. She felt each village her mind passed, each villagers fears and desires. Finally her mind touched the one for which it searched, she was awakening. Carefully she foucsed her mind and thought to her companion 'Akisame, let me see through your eyes.'   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Angrily she clawed her way out of the darkness. Someone had taken her away from her friends, away from Sesshomaru. Then she heard Leena's voice in her mind. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. It was a lavish room, even in its simplisity. The fouton which she lay upon was of the finest Egyptian cotton, the wardrobe of mahagony. Then she saw him, Naraku, kneeling on the floor in a corner watching her. Quickly she looked to her hands, the ring was still there. Raising her eyes to him she waited for him to speak.   
  
"So, Akisame, you are awake." He rose and moved towards her. Refusing to give into the fear she straigtened her shoulders. She felt Leena help her build a barrier around her mind. "They will now think you have betrayed them. Why not tell me who they are?"   
  
"No. They will know I did not come willingly." She watched as his hand reached out to touch her. The desire to push him away grew with in her, she imagined him being yanked back by Sesshomaru's clawed hand. Her eyes widened as suddenly Naraku flew backwards as if her wish had become real.   
  
He sat stunned, she saw it in his eyes. A slow smile spread across her lips. He wouldn't touch her now. Her own mind would defend her against it. "Go away, Naraku. I may not be able to escape you but I can prevent your touch."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Returning to her own mind she opened her eyes to look at her companions. "Your mate has been kidnaped by Naraku. She has developed a new ability, she prevented him from touching her with only her mind."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The battle was approaching. They would fight Naraku soon. She was nervous and excited at the same time. The fight would be dangerous but she would have accomplished something important. Taka wished Enshi were here, she felt that she might be more of a help if he were with her. She waited patiently for the others to decide what to do next.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Akisame was safe. In the back of his mind he was impressed with her growing talent. He would have to ask her about it when they were reunited. "Naraku," he snarled. He stood, eyes once again ablaze with fire. "Where?" he asked Leena. The bastard would taste the posion from his claws.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"North, true and straight north." She smiled at Sesshomaru. She could only hope that somewhere burried deep within him this Sesshomaru was in her sire. She picked up the small kitten and scratched her head. Tossing her into the air she saw the familiar shape of the fierce Fire Cat Youkai. She leapt to the cats back pulling Taka with her. "Let's go, Kirara." Through the link with Akisame she sent a message 'We're coming.' "Sesshomaru use the mateing link. It will lead you to her."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She heard Leena's assurance that they were coming and rose to her feet. Naraku had left her after reasserting he was master of this castle. She didn't care. She walked to the window and looked out on the baren white landscape before her. She let it fill her mind hoping that Leena and Sesshomaru could both understand the image she sent.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
As Taka and Leena boarded the fire cat, Sesshomaru turned North. He reached out and found his Akisame. 'I'm coming, love, I'm coming.' He raced along the shadow dappled forest floor, new deterimination in his eyes. He would find Naraku and with the help of his companions, they would destroy him.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She squeaked with surpries when Leena pulled her up onto Kirara, but managed to wrap her legs around the fire cat to keep her balance. The feel of racing through the air was exhilarating. Taka wrapped her arms around Leena's waist for added support. "This is it isnt it?" she whispered in Leena's ear.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Yes, we will face him soon. I didn't want to say this in front of Sesshomaru but I don't know if we can beat him. I'm beginning to think that Naraku's defeat is something that must happen. As if it is a major event in the world. Why else would Akisame not be able to see past it." Silence gathered, her thougts tried to think of anything that could help and a memory came to her.   
  
"Before the journeys end, no matter the outcome.... This Sesshomaru will be awaiting the birth of his first child."   
  
A fear she had never knew gripped her heart. She turned to Taka. "She's pregnant."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She gasped and looked at Sesshomaru, who leapt from branch to branch ahead of them. "We can't tell him. He's already angry, if we tell him..." Taka let the thought fade away.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Suddenly it became clear, why it had taken so long for Inu Yasha and Kagome to defeat Naraku. "SESSHOMARU! We need to stop for a moment." Knowing he wouldn't she yelled again "It's about how to defeat Naraku. We need a plan." Kiarara landed easily and Leena slid to the ground scratching the cats shoulder, waiting she would go no further until they spoke. As Taka dismounted she told her by eyes alone to be silent.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He heard Leena's cry, ignoring it at first, he wanted to get to Akisame as fast as possible. When she yelled again he did pause and return to them. "What is it?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Walking up to him, she met his golden eyes with her own silver. "Did Akisame tell you anything about what would happen before we fought Naraku?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He considered her question carefully, it must be important if she had refused to go any further. "She said that we were to be together and that...oh Kami..."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka remained silent, what was Leena up to? What was she thinking? Absently the pup stroked the fur of the fire cat. She had thought that reminding Sesshomaru of Akisame's visions of the future would be a bad idea so what did Leena know about the final battle that they didnt?   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"I need to ask both of you a question. When Naraku was defeated in your world was it before or after Kagome and Inu Yasha admitted their love?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Now that he remembered Akisame's words about their future, he was even more anxious to be on the way again. "After," he looked to Taka for her answer, curious to see her response and Leena's thoughts behind her question.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka thought carefully, trying to remember the stories she had been told. "It was after, Kagome was pregnant during the final battle and Inu Yasha had promised to help her raise the child. Why?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"I thought as much." Looking at Sesshomaru she felt his anxiousness to continue on in their search. Still she sat giving the others no choice but to either stand and be uncomfortable or sit with her. "In my world, Inu Yasha and Kagome never told each other of their love. At the time of the final battle they had admitted it to themselves. Inu Yasha did not want to take her as his mate until he had fulfilled his promise to Kikyou. He was also afraid he might die in the final battle. I know it may sound strange, but as strong as we are on the battlefield, it will not be that which defeats Naraku. Though I may forget all this when I return to my world, I hope I don't. I have grown to care for each of you. Taka, your determination to better yourself. You turn to me as if I was the mother you lost long ago, and I find myself thinking of you as my child. Sesshomaru, you have shown me that I did nothing to deserve the treatment I recieved from my sire. You have made me realize that no matter how I denied it, I needed his love. I thank you for giving me that. Akisame, she like Kagome is the precious flower that brought our warring spirits together. I love her as a friend and a long lost sister. I arrived in this world sad, angry and alone. No matter the outcome of the fight. I go into to defend the ones I have come to love. For you see, that is the one thing someone as evil as Naraku can not understand. The willingness to give your life to protect someone no matter the cost to yourself. For that is the true nature of love."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He sat, listening to Leena's words. When she finished he was silent. Then he reached out and took her hand in his, giving her his characteristic small smile. "I do hope that one day your true sire will see what I have seen in you. You are correct. I have also come to see the two of you as family. We will defeat him, together."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She smiled, Leena was right, she looked to all of them as family, now. She took Leena's other hand. "Together, for love."   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"Well let's not hang around. We have to reunite the family." Standing she used a power she had never before. She concentrated on Akisame, on getting to her. She felt the power grow within her answering her summons.   
  
She felt her power augmented and a voice entered her mind the Amatasoutome of this world. 'Sister, I will assist you for I heard his summons as well.'   
  
'Thank you sister.' she answered. and watched as the world moved by at incredible speed. When it stopped they stood in a snow covered field in the distance a castle. On the morning breeze the scent each of them wanted to find, Akisame.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
From her window she saw a whirlwind form in a distant field. When the snow settled back to the ground stood four figures she knew well. She watched as one they started towards the castle. The final battle was about to begin.   
  



	19. First Attack

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 17 - First Attack **

  
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The inu youkai was very surprised when he blinked and they were suddenly in a snow covered field. He scented Akisame on the wind beneath the horrid stench that was Naraku. 'You're time on this world is over Naraku,' he thought, drawing Toukijin as the four of them stalked toward the castle.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She felt a small stab of panic when she realized where they were. A voice in her mind screamed that she wasnt ready, that she couldnt face an enemy such as Naraku. Then she felt a sudden inner calm. She might not be ready but with her 'family' beside her, they all would triumph. "I will scout ahead." Taka closed her eyes and let her body reform itself. When the transformation was complete, a fox of brilliant white with golden eyes stood in her place. The fox streaked ahead, unnoticable on the snow covered ground.   
  
**

Akisame 

**  
  
She turned and started to the door only to be met by Naraku. "What do you want?"   
  
"You, Akisame. You will meet them with me. You will not speak. Or I will do this." He grabbed her arm quickly. She screamed at the action. Yet as she continued to scream behind the barrier she had errected within her mind, she was calm, his memories and thoughts didn't penetrate, didn't taker her through them. "Do you understand."   
  
"Of course Master Naraku. Whatever you say Master Naraku." He was surprised by the sarcasam in her voice and that she hadn't fainted from the onslaught of his thoughts. He motioned her out of the room and she gladly walked out of the room. She followed him to the courtyard, knowing this was where he wished to fight them.   
  
They waited, sitting in the cold. A fur was brought and placed over her shoulders after a time.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She watched Taka transform into a golden eyed snow fox and dash away. "Guess her sire was kitsune after all." Continuing she heard Akisame's scream, but there was something different. It wasn't the scream of terror, it was one of anger, she could almost feel it. Turning to Sesshomaru. "I think he knows we're here. So do you want to rush in or make him wait. I say make him wait, waiting always induces terror. Besides he expects of to rush in."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
At Akisame's scream, he almost bolted to her side but he somehow knew that she was only putting on a show, that Naraku had not hurt her. "Yes, we'll wait. At least until Taka returns."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She slipped easily past all the guards, following her nose to Akisame and Naraku. Taka studied the courtyard, commiting every detail, every snowflake to memory, so that she could let Leena see what she had seen. Returning to her companions she shifted back to ningen form. "He's waiting in the courtyard. Leena can I show you what I saw?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Nodding she reached into the pups mind. She saw the courtyard, Naraku kneeling on his cushion with Akisame at his side. She caught a scent memory and tested it. Smiling she looked at Sesshomaru. "Your mate is angry. It's a good thing Naraku does not have an Inu Youkai nose. Sesshomaru, before becoming the Lord of the Western Lands, my sire was an assassin. I too am an assassin. I think we will take out the guards first." Kneeling she drew a map from the memories Taka had given her. She indicated each guard that Taka had showed her and then speculated where more would be. "My suggestion is a full attack, each of us should be able to handle the low level demons and human guards alone. The easiest and quickest and most dangerous is a full out frontal assault. As strange as it seems that is what I am suggesting. With one exception, Kiarara she will enter here." Indicating the spot Taka's fox form had used. "Kiarara your job is to get to Akisame unseen and protect her. If she becomes endangered get her out of there. Take her to the Sesshomaru of this world. He will know she has been marked by you. We can only hope that the Inu Yasha of this world was able to get him to listen." She turned to Taka "You will be here" she indicated a small tower to the left of the main gate. "I know you are afraid you will loose control, remember the kata, remember to fight with your head and not your emotions." Turning to Sesshomaru she indicated the main gate. "You will enter here, I am hoping he is unaware that you are in our group. He may assume you are the Sesshomaru from this world and allow you to walk in. You must be the cold bastard that is my sire, unless he doesn't buy the act. Then by all means kill anything that moves." Indicating the tower to the right. "I will be here. Any questions?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
The four of them agreed on the plan and went their seperate ways. Taka once again used her fox form to make her way to her indicated position. Once there she took out the two ningen before they even had a chance to blink. She shifted again, peaking out the window. As she waited for her companions to get into their positions she attmepted to calm her racing heart. She prayed for Midoriko to watch over them.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
The guards at the front gate cowered before him when he demanded to see Naraku. He was escorted to the courtyard by several groveling slaves, who all reminded him too much of Jaken. He had buried every emotion deep within himself, his face once again a mask of indifference and disdain, though seeing Akisame nearly made him strike prematurly at the kuso. 'She is beautiful when she's angry,' he thought absently. He hoped she wouldnt give them away prematurely.   
  
Naraku gave him a smirk. "And what brings the mighty Sesshomaru-sama to my home?"   
  
Sesshomaru gazed cooly at Naraku. "I am displeased with your actions of late, Naraku."   
  
"Oh and what actions might they be Sesshomaru-sama?" the evil youkai asked, putting emphasis on the term of respect, turning it into an insult.   
  
Sesshomaru paused, Taka was in the tower, the two guards there dead, now for Leena...   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Folding her magic even tighter around herself she left the tower, the guards carefully propped into position. Gathering her magic tighter about herself she moved to the second phase of her personal mission. She was pleased to watch as Sesshomaru was granted admittance to the courtyard. She had not told the others all her plan, for they would not have alowed it. With Youkai speed and Maiden skill she moved quickly through Naraku's castle, soon only the guards in the courtyard remained. She exited the castle to stand behind Naraku. While Sesshomaru and Naraku continued their staring match she moved snatching Akisame from the cushion pulling her into her arms she leapt twisting mid air she landed and released the girl.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She ran to Sesshomaru. In the brief contact she had with Leena she knew what the plan was. She knew her strength would increase once his arm held her again. She raised her lips to his, she never wanted to see the cold unfeeling man before her again. She wanted her gentle, teasing, and loving Sesshomaru. "Husband?" she whispered softly.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
'What the hell?' Taka pushed away her suprise, leaping from the tower and sped her companions side. She gave Leena a sidelong glance, the woman, now the Maiden, smelled of death. Stopping between Leena and Sesshomaru, the young youkai drew her sword and turned to look at Naraku, who had the most amusing look of suprise on his pale face.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru fought to keep his own suprise from his face when Leena appeared behind Naraku. When Akisame's lips touched his own, and her whispered word reached his ears, the mask slid away as quickly as it had been put on. He wrapped his arm around her, letting his love for her show in his golden eyes. "I'm here," he said just as softly, his lips brushing her ear. He turned his eyes to Naraku, red flecks appearing now, a low rumble building in his chest, "Kidnapping my mate," he said in response to the previous question.   
  



	20. Final Battle

**Tsukiataru Tasekai  
by: Del_kaidin and Tiranth.   
Chapter 18 - Final Battle **

  
  


**Leena **

  
  
She knew they were upset that she hadn't told them the plan. Yet, she had no choice. The unspoken part of his request was to not only find Akisame but return her to him. She had to do as she had done. Now there was one more thing. Ignoring Naraku she stepped before Sesshomaru. "I have fulfilled your request. I have found and returned your mate to you, Lord Sesshomaru. If there is nothing further I shall take my leave." It was a formality one that had to be carried out.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Her face burried in his neck, Akisame spoke softly to her mate. "Leena must ask you this. You can release the Maiden or you can ask her assistance in the battle. Leena will remain no matter only you will loose some of the Maiden's magic. Also she told me you must fight with Tensaiga not Tokijin."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. "Maiden, please assist us in punishing this filth." Nuzzling his mate's neck one last time, he gently pushed her behind him. It was time to fight. He drew Tensaiga. The sword pulsed. The taiyoukai didnt quite understand how his healing sword would be of use but he trusted Leena's advice.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She half listened to the conversation, keeping her eye on Naraku. The evil youkai was finally getting over his shock. She saw his eyes narrow, from beneath his kimono, tentacles shot out. 'Oh no you dont,' she thought, speeding forward she cut the seeking appendages. A purple gas began to seep out from the wounds. "What the hell is that?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
From behind her mate she began preparing her mind. She wasn't sure she could do what Leena required of her. But she would try to do as she wished.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Bowing to Sesshomaru she spoke her voice was different. It was the voice of the Maiden ageless, strong, powerful, deadly and yet comforting. "Tenmou it shall be." Turning she saw Taka attacking Naraku's tentacles. Leaping she grasped the girl by the collar and pushed her towards Akisame. "Protect Akisame." She began the Youai Kata at full speed. This was the fight she was meant to fight. The others were to protect Akisame until she was prepared.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka caught herself and saw one of the few guards left charging. She easily sidestepped his attack and slashed his stomach spilling his insides on the snow. Protect Akisame. That's what she was told to do and that's what she would do. She took up a position at Akisame's back, wondering what the girl was up to. She seemed to preparing for something.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
A few tentacles snaked toward him and he swung Tensaiga. The sword pulsed again and the tentacles evaporated into nothingness, not even miasma poured from the wound. Naraku cried out in pain and frustration. A feral smile graced Sesshomaru's lips as he snarled once again. Tensaiga's swings protected them from tentacles and miasma alike as Leena fought. He could feel Akisame at his back, preparing. What was she doing? He couldnt take the time to ask as more tentacles shot out at them and more youkai were called in from the surrounding areas.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Faster and faster she moved spinning and slicing. Desu rejoiced in the blood soaking it. She briefly wondered how her companions fared but knew she could not check on them. She felt the moment arrive and cried to the heavens "SISTERS, ASSIST ME." Four women stepped from nothingness each with hair of silver. They surrounded Naraku. "Sesshomaru stand there." She pointed to the woman to Naraku's right. "Taka, there" Pointing to the woman behind him. "Akisame, There." She pointed to the woman standing before him. Taking her place beside the woman on Naraku's left. She took a deep breath. "When you're ready Akisame." She released all her agression.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Took her place as indicated. She smiled at the silver haired woman beside her. "You have something for me?"   
  
The woman smiled at her. "Yes little one." She reached into the night sky and a soul appeared in her hand. A brilliant and pure light. She slowly lowered her arm to touch Akisame's abdomen. The soul disappeared within. "Take good care of this soul, it is powerful and will do much good."   
  
Smiling Akisame reached out to each of her companions. Asking for them only to think of the things they loved most.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Expecting this request, Leena called to mind all her loves. Inu Yasha, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and the new family she had found. She sent those thought to Akisame.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka had taken her indicated place. When Leena's request came she thought of her own grandsire, this Sesshomaru, Leena, and Akisame. She allowed those thoughts to fly to Akisame   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He watched amazed as the woman placed the soul within his mate, his child. He sent her all the love he had come to feel for her and for the new life they had created.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She had never done this without touching before, yet she knew she must. The Maiden beside her raised a bow to her cheek. Then she realized what she needed to do. Touching the arrow she poured all the love into it.   
  
As the Maiden released her bow the arrow flew straight and true. The jewel pulsed as the pure emotions reached it. Purifying itself with them. As the light of it's purification poured forth the demon Naraku began to writhe in agony.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"NOW! Sesshomaru use Tokijin." She screamed and leapt into the circle they had created. Careful not to hit the now purified Shikon No Tama, she began to slay the small demons that had made up Naraku.   
  
The four Maidens of this world held their positions. Protecting their world from any demon that might escape the three fighters.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He sheathed tensaiga and drew toukijin, surging forward, slicing through the demons that fell parted from Naraku. He saw his companions fighting beside him, feeling proud of all of them.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka reached down and drew her dagger, fighting with both it and her katana. She fought feircely beside Leena and Sesshomaru, not faltering. This was their moment.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
The fight raged for hours, when finally it ended they stood in the center of the circle. Before them all that remained of Onigumo. A burned husk of a man wheezeing for air. Raising Desu she extract the vengeance that had been requested. She turned and nodded to the four maidens. "Thank you sisters."   
  
Three turned returning to the nothingness they had come for only the Maiden nearest Akisame remained.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She looked to the Maiden beside her. "Why do you stay?" She asked.   
  
"Because child. I must speak with your mate. Now go and retrieve the Shikon No Tama, while I speak with him." She moved to stand before the Taiyoukai smiling gently at him.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka dropped to her knees, katana and dagger held loosely in each hand. The battle was over and she was more tired than she had ever been in her life. Vaguely she registered the dissappearance of the other Maidens, Akisame stepping forth to retrieve the jewel. She wanted one thing, the child within her, the one long denied her mother's love, wanted the new mother she had found. "Leena?" she called in a trembling voice.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He gave the Maiden before him a bow, thanking her for her assistance. "What is it you wish to speak about My Lady?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Lifting the Shikon No Tama from its position she felt it's pulse. She looked at the pale pink jewel, amazed something so small could hold such power.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Hearing her name she turned to see Taka staring at her. She stepped towards the pup releasing the magic that was the Maiden. Taking the girl in her arms she stroked the sunset curls. "You did great." Over the girls head she watched the exchange between the remaining Maiden and Sesshomaru.   
  
"Sesshomaru." The Maiden spoke gently. "Once long ago, I placed your soul in your mothers womb, knowing that there was a special purpose for your life. I did the same with your brother. Did you not wonder why you, your brother, Naraku, Kikyou, and Midoriko were in each of the worlds your companions are from? I even admonished her to prevent you from closing your heart, yet I failed to give the warning to your sire. I learned from that. So now I give you the same message I gave your mate. I have gifted you with the priviledge of siring a child that will be even greater than your own sire. You must protect him and teach him. In each world you exist your first born is special. In Leena's world she was destined to become one of the four Maidens. In Taka's world her mother was destined to produce Taka, who has yet to find her own destiny. There will be others, but none will be as special as this child, for he will be your first born. Do you understand my warning?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She put her arms around Leena's waist, laying her head on her chest, sighing. "Thank you Leena."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
A child that would be greater than his own sire? Sesshomaru was amazed by this revalation. He looked at Akisame. Did this mean they would be able to stay together? It must. He knelt before the Maiden, bowing his head. "I understand, I will not let my son repeat his sire's mistakes," suddenly something came to him, "Maiden, if I may ask a question?" The inu waited for her nod before continuing. He still needed to take revenge on Akari's killer. Her face would continue to haunt him if he did not. "Where or when will Akisame and I be together?"   
  


**Maiden **

  
  
"That I can not answer. As in all things, there is an answer but you will need to find it on your own." Stepping forward she placed a hand on his head. "You will find the answer. For you and Akisame were destined to meet and not part." Stepping back she too disappeared into the nothingness.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
"You're welcome. Now come on. I, for one, need a bath. I want to wash the stink of Naraku off." She softened her words with a pat on the girls back.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She watched her mate speak with the Maiden. Fear gripped her as she realized that soon they might be pulled apart. She moved to his side, "Sesshomaru?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She laughed. "I agree, if I had know he was really going to smell this bad, I would have bought something different to wear so I could burn it after."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
Sesshomaru turned to his mate. She was afraid. Afraid that they would be parted. He reached for her again, "Do not worry we will not be parted. There is something that must be done in my world, but I will not be parted from you," he told her reassuringly. His ears pricked at Leena's suggestion of a bath. Then his face fell. "Will I have to wait until you are done this time?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
Seeing Sesshomaru's face she laughed. "No, no girl talk sessions this time. Just a bath. Come on I saw a nice large bathing chamber in the castle." She started forward, "There might even be some clean clothes we can wear."   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She had been afraid that the fates would seperate them. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth his body gave. As they stood she took her hand in his reasured. She knew what needed to be done in his world. She looked up at him and asked, "If we return to your world... will your brother and his friends accept me?"   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He smiled at her, "I am certain they will. There will be some explaining to do though," they followed after Leena, "Do not concern yourself with that now. We will do it together."   
  


**Taka **

  
  
They made their way to the chambers. The bath was certainly big enough for all of them. She shook her head. "He certainly thought alot of himself, did he not? I've been wondering something...how much time do you think has passed in our worlds?"   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She looked at the pup. "Naturally he thought alot of himself. As for how much time I don't know." She looked at her four companions and the small kitten sleeping nearby. She settled into the warm water, letting it relax the muscles that had been tense for so long.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
Her mind raced as she seated herself in the tub. Once they returned the jewel to Midoriko, would they all simply vanish to where they had been before? World Naraku still be alive in her world? Would she be able to remain with Sesshomaru? He had said they would remain together. What of her curse was it lifted? Looking to her companions she decided to find the answer. "Taka?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Taka slid into the water sighing in relief. Her eyes closed drifting on the edge of sleep. Through her haze she heard Akisame call her name. Opening her eyes a small crack, she looked at the woman. "Hmmm?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
"I need to know... You are the only one who...." She stopped and took a deep breath. "May I see you mind?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
Her eyes opened wider in suprise. She had seen what happened when Akisame touched others. She didnt want to be the cause of pain to her new friend. "Oh," she looked at Sesshomaru, "Yes, if you want to..."   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Akisame, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
His touch so familiar, now only his current concern came through. She looked up into his golden eyes, her own filled with tears. "I have to know." Reaching out her hand to Taka she waited for the girl to take hers.   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She edged forward, looking at first Sesshomaru then Leena. Finally she took a breath and placed her hand in Akisame's.   
  


**Akisame **

  
  
She steeled herself for the pain so familiar, it did not come. Yet, still the girls life played before her, not at the lightning like speed of the curse but gentle as a spring rain. The sense of the future was gone, but not the ability to see the past. Smiling she released the girls hand. "It has changed. I can not see the future only your past." Now she had no fear of taking anothers hand, or a chance brush of a shoulder while in the market.   
  


**Leena **

  
  
She had tensed when their hands had touched, not knowing if the curse remained or not. True Miroku's had passed with the death of Naraku, but she wasn't sure Akisame's would. "I've got an idea. Why don't we spend the night here. Tomorrow we can start the journey to return the Shikon No Tama to Midoriko?"   
  


**Taka **

  
  
She smiled back, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness." Taka settled back into the tub to soak away the battle with Naraku.   
  


**Sesshomaru **

  
  
He too breathed a sigh of relief when the contact did not bring the scream he had been dreading. He lay his head against the side of the bath. His eye lids slid shut so that he looked at his companions through tiny slits. "Yes Leena, tomorrow, we will begin the journey home."   
  
  
  
That ends this tale. To find out about the journey home, and an excellent fight between Leena and ????? read Homeward Bound. Which will be under Tiranth's id. 


End file.
